


A Bounty Hunter's Tale

by FuzzyBeta



Series: The Will of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, F/M, Gen, Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Other, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Sith, Space Opera, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyBeta/pseuds/FuzzyBeta
Summary: Una Crest was a bounty hunter who just wanted to earn enough credits to settle down somewhere safe and quiet. But the Force seems to have other plans for her. Plans in the form of a Trade Federation Blockade, two maverick Jedi, the sith, galactic politics and a strange little boy on a desert planet. Just what did she do to deserve all this trouble? And what secrets is she hiding?





	1. Double Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Episode I - The Phantom Menace
> 
> Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute.
> 
> Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo.
> 
> While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of the peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict.
> 
> But they are not alone. A lone Bounty Hunter desperately searches for a way off the Trade Federation's main space station, unknowingly changing the destiny of not just others, but the entire GALAXY in the process...

The little girl stared up at the shadow that towered over her.

He was a tall Deveronian, with coppery red skin, a pointed face and two large dark horns sticking out of his bald head that cast an eerie shadow in the dim light of the warehouse. His yellow eyes were surprised as they beheld the child half hidden behind the crate.

She was a small little human, thin and dressed all in grey rags. She stared up at the blaster he aimed at her face with wide eyes, half hidden behind grimy dark hair and a filth covered face.

"Well, this is unexpected" The deveronian said, and despite his frightening features his voice was gentle as he chuckled softly and lowered his blaster. "What are you doing here little one?"

The girl shrank away.

"Now don't be like that kiddo. I may look like a demon but I don't bite I promise." he held out his hand towards her.

She didn't move. She just stared up at him fearfully, clutching in terror at her stomach as it gave an audible warble.

"Hungry are you?" The Deveronian sighed and rummaged around in his pocket. "Here"

He unwrapped the small nutrition bar and held it out for her in the palm of his hand.

For the first time since he saw her the girl leaned forwards in his direction, her gaze suddenly fixing itself on the bar of food. She reached out timidly, and the alien noticed her small fingers were dangerously thin as they wrapped around her prize. Upon catching sight of his suddenly grim expression, the girl snatched the nutrition bar out of his hands and scuttled backwards.

"Hey wait-" But too late, the girl was gone.

* * *

She winced as she opened her eyes.

_Just a dream…nothing more. Ouch!_

She rubbed her throbbing head, as she blinked up at the ceiling of her cell.

It was blank and black, but she didn't really care. She was too busy berating herself for her stupidity.

Though she may have been young by the standards of her chosen (for lack of a better word)  _profession_  she still should've known that this job was too good to be true.

Neimoidians were notoriously stingy with their money. And this lot of spineless wimps from the Trade Federation were no exception. Indeed, they set the prime example.

They wouldn't have willingly paid for something as trivial as the hit they'd hired her for. Especially if they could simply dispose of her afterwards with their droids…or arrange to put a slave's transmitter chip in her body as they were planning.

Whilst slavery was illegal in this part of the galaxy, this bunch of Neimoidians were certainly keen on the idea. After all, why waste your precious money paying for services when you have a slave do it for free? Especially if the slave was a highly trained bounty hunter.

Like Una Crest.

She looked down at herself, smirking as she felt around her person. The stupid droids that had dragged her unconscious body down here had forgotten to take away her small military grade hold-out blaster from its back holster. In fact, most of her gear was still on her, except for her larger rifle and standard blaster. Even her small vibro-blade was tucked neatly in the inside pocket of her hooded dark red jacket.

Obviously, they'd thought the knock out drug they'd injected into her would keep her sedated while their even dumber alien leaders, bumbled around searching for a satisfactory slave chip to insert into her body.

Whilst Una, didn't usually care much about race or species, she did have to admit, she was growing to hate this group of aliens with each passing minute.

They were, to put it simply, just plain pathetic, and that was saying a lot as she'd met some wretched characters in her less than savoury line of work.

And yet she'd let them capture her.

She supposed this was the universe's way of getting back at her for her own stupidity.

_Slyde would have my head if he knew what I'd gotten myself into._

She mused to herself glumly as she glanced at the door of her cell. Outside it she could hear the two stick-like droids speaking robotically into the corridor as they delivered an update on her condition.

She frowned a little as she quietly listened to their speech, wondering vaguely how long it would take for the idiot with the slave chip to come and finish his job.

_It can't take this long to find one tiny chip. They're droid manufacturers for crying out loud._

She rolled her eyes, fingering her blaster pressed into the small of her back as she approached the door.

Well, she'd spent enough time feeling sorry for herself. Now it was time to get even and get paid.

_After all a bounty hunter always gets his due_

She smirked as she quietly sidled up to the doorway and gave a loud cry.

"Ahhh! Help please I need help! Can't-can't breathe-" she forced a fake choking sound, laughing to herself when the alarmed droids on the other side of the door quickly jumped into action.

"Prisoner claims to be in physical distress" one of them robotically "possible respiratory-system malfunction -requesting permission to enter cell."

"Permission granted." Another droid said "Open the doors"

"Roger, roger"

Una rolled her eyes.

This was just too easy.

_Pew-pew! Pew-pew!_

* * *

When Master Qui-Gon Jinn ad Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi both stepped off their spacecraft they both bristled at once. There was something in the force, a nudge, if nudge it could be called, from the depths of this very space station.

If either Jedi or Padawan were concerned about it they didn't show it as they graciously followed the silver protocol droid Tee-cee-fourteen out of the hangar and further into the ship.

They were quickly ushered into what looked like a conference room with a large table set with many chairs.

"We are greatly honoured by your visit, Ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable, my master shall be with you shortly." Tee-cee-fourteen, bobbed its head docility before bustling out of the doors which shut tight behind it.

As soon as the doors were sealed shut, the two Jedi lowered the hoods of their brown robes.

"I have a bad feeling about this" the younger with the short auburn hair and a small Padawan braid, folded his arms in his sleeves, brow furrowed anxiously.

The elder of the two, an older man with dark brown hair and beard peppered with grey seemed calm in comparison as he softly spoke.

"I don't sense anything"

"It's not about the mission master. It's something elsewhere…illusive" he muttered, eyes darting around nervously as they slowly strode up towards a large window opposite them.

"Don't centre on your anxieties Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and in the now where it belongs." Qui-Gon clipped quietly, staring out onto the vast expanse of space outside.

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future" Obi-Wan frowned in confusion, much to his master's slight amusement. Mature though he may be in many ways, his Padawan was still very much green in others.

"But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living force, young Padawan"

"Yes Master"

Obi-Wan said, calmly, though the slight furrow in his brow betrayed his own concerns as he felt through the force. He wasn't sure why, but he felt genuinely like something was going to go wrong for them. Also there was someone else here…

Qui-Gon smirked slightly at the determined look on his Padawan's face. Obi-Wan was a stubborn one, always had been, and always would be. Even so…

The old master turned his attention now towards the still shut conference room door. He could feel the life force of, not one, but many beings aboard this station, many of them afraid and nervous by their presence. All save one, which seemed to be determined to move about erratically, almost desperately, it's purpose not quite clear, its form somehow brighter amidst all the dark shadows cast into the Force.

Perhaps this being was the elusive disturbance in the force Obi-Wan was sensing?

If so, he hoped for their sake it was not antagonistic. The Nemoidians on this station seemed disturbed and wary, and already he could feel that it wouldn't be easy to sway them to the Chancellors demands. It would truly be tiresome to have to deal with another hostile adversary in addition to their formal duties as ambassadors.

* * *

_By the gods, you'd think the Trade Federation would think to invest in smarter droids_

Una rolled her eyes as she quietly slid out of the ventilation shaft and down into the corridor. She was finally out of the station's detention centre, but so far there had been no raising of security, nor any patrols alerted to her situation. Obviously, her escape had gone mostly unnoticed. Then again, the Viceroy and his deputy had wanted to keep her presence on the ship as hushed up as normal.

_They must not think I'm that important after all._

She almost felt insulted. She was one of the best in her field of work, and took great pride in her skills as a bounty hunter.

However, seeing as her present state of anonymity currently worked in her favour in keeping her alive and not being shot at, she was willing to overlook such insolence and focus on the tasks ahead. Tasks like getting paid for her job, and payback if that didn't work.

_A bounty hunter always gets his due._

She repeated to herself silently, slipping her small blaster up her jacket sleeve, dark brown eyes darting around.

But even as she walked down the deserted corridors, she could hear frantic small groups of Nemoidian drudges hissing and whispering about the arrival of some ambassadors sent by the supreme chancellor.

_Ah…so they don't want to cause a scene in front of these ambassadors, do they? That explains it._

She wondered vaguely who these ambassadors could be to warrant such worry. She could tell at once that their concern wasn't the usual nervousness of an impending business deal. No this was pure fear.

And soon she saw the reason for it.

"Shit." She breathed.

There was Naboo, the magnificent, gigantic beautiful blue and green marble she had just been admiring in her ship several hours ago from a distance, now surrounded by a ring of other smaller black space stations, which orbited like an asteroid belt.

Though she'd never seen such a spectacle in her life, she knew at once what it must mean.

"Blockade…" she frowned as she caught sight of her faint reflection in the glass.

A young woman, no more than twenty years old, stared back at her. Two cat-like dark eyes narrowed from within a lightly tanned skinned, angular face. Her wavy long black hair, already streaked with some strands of grey, was tied back into a high ponytail of cornrow braids which stood out starkly contrasting with the high collared blood red jacket she wore over her armored skin tight blue-black jumpsuit.

Trust her luck to be stuck in the middle of these messy stupid politics.

She shook her head and sighed.

She was wasting time. She needed to get back to her ship and re arm herself. She wasn't going to be much of a threat against armed droids with her tiny blaster. Well she could, but she'd often found that a rifle always looked far more intimidating when handling " _business negotiations_ ".

She had almost reached the main hangar where she'd docked her spacecraft when something shiny caught the corner of her eye.

She turned quickly and saw a silver protocol droid bumbling along down the corridor, a tray of refreshments held tight in its hands. It was a shinier newer model than the other protocol droids she'd seen closer to the brig. She wondered whom it was serving.

Despite her urgency to get herself another rifle from her ship, Una found her feet drawn to follow the droid's path. She couldn't explain why, but her gut was telling her that wherever the droid was going it was probably going to be useful. And Una always trusted her gut.

She quickly caught up to the droid, and it turned with a slight jolt, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Oh, hello. I am Tee-Cee-fourteen. How might I be of assistance."

"My name is Una Crest, I have business dealings with your masters. Would it be possible for you to guide me to them? As you can see I'm a bit lost." Una responded cordially, carefully fingering her blaster in her sleeve, just in case.

But the droid did not seem alarmed at all. On the contrary it bobbed its head and said robotically:

"Of course, it would be my pleasure to serve you. However, I am afraid the masters are unable to talk right now. They will be shortly in proceedings with the Supreme Chancellors Ambassadors-"

"I know. That is why I am here. I am from the ambassador's ship and I need to deliver an urgent message to them and your masters" Una lied, the words slipping from her mouth easily.

The droid didn't even bother to check her credentials, as with a civil and courteous bob of the head it acquiesced to her request and led her down towards its destination.

Una kept her face schooled into one of blank politeness, though her mind was racing as a plan began to form in her cunning mind.

So this droid was serving those ambassadors were they? They must've been here to stop the blockade. Normally Una made it a point to never take on a job that got her involved in politics, but considering her current situation and her lust for payback, she was willing to bend her rules just a little.

Of course, she could just get a bigger gun and point it at the Viceroy's head if he didn't pay her up front. But where would be the fun in that? But if she were to ask for payment  _nicely_  in front of these Ambassadors… They'd have no choice but to give into her demands without looking suspicious.

Being caught in illegal dealings was bad for business. The last thing they'd want would be for her to spill the beans on all the sordid work she'd done for the Trade Federation in recent days…especially since it looked like it had contributed to this suspiciously hostile blockade on one of the most pacifist planets in the Republic.

_Oh those sleemos would be squirming in their seats!_

She could practically smell the credits pouring into her pocket as Tee-Cee-Fourteen, led her into a conference room where two men were sitting.

Or rather, two Jedi in brown robes.

Una's eyebrows shot up slightly in surprise as she drank in their features. One was young one old.

_A master and a Padawan._

She mused. She had never met a jedi before, but had heard a lot about them from Slyde, who himself had said he'd only seen a couple in his long life.

Padawans, he'd told her, always wore a small braid on the left, like the one the young man had on his head which she saw as his head whipped around to look at her. He looked to be about her age, maybe even a couple of years older. She wondered vaguely how far he was into his apprenticeship, for though he wore the braid, he looked sure of himself as he met her gaze in surprise.

As Tee-Cee-Fourteen announced her presence he opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by his elder who looked upon her face, scanning it intently as she took a seat at the table a few feet away.

"Would you like me to get you some refreshments as well Miss Crest?" the protocol droid asked and Una nodded.

"Yes please, and make it something strong."

"Of course ma'am." The droid bobbed its head and bustled out the door again. Once the doors were shut the older Jedi, spoke his voice careful and measured.

"You're not from our ship."

"No. I'm not" Una smirked leaning back in her chair.

"Then why are you here?" the younger one clipped, his small scowl not quite able to cover his own curiosity as he looked her over.

"I have, what you might call, unfinished business with these Nemoidians" she said carefully "And they weren't responding to my calls so I thought a more  _physical_  presence might speed things up."

"And what kind of unfinished business would a Bounty Hunter want with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation?" The older Jedi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I would tell you-" Una shrugged nonchalantly. "-but if I did I'd be breaking the confidentiality agreement I have with my current employers, and that would be bad for business"

"So why join us here?" the young Padawan asked swiftly not missing a tack "Why sit here with us when you could go and meet the Viceroy face to face and talk business in private?"

"Because, like I said, the Viceroy has been avoiding me. But he won't be ignoring you two,"

"So you're using us to get to him?" the older Jedi straightened up eyeing her sleeve where she had the gun which glimmered for a split second.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill him. I just need to negotiate my payment and I'll be out of everyone's hair. Contrary to popular belief not all of us hunters are bloodthirsty thugs"

"I'm glad to hear it" the older Jedi relaxed in his chair. "My Name is Qui-Gon Jinn. And this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi"

"Una Crest" Una bobbed her head at both the Jedi, before turning her head to the door as the silver protocol droid returned, carrying a second tray with a tumbler of amber alcohol and two metal cups of water.

"So how long have you two been waiting in here?" Una took the glass with a nod of thanks.

"Quite a while actually" Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon. "Now that I think of it, we still haven't heard word of when they'll come down. Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?"

"No." Qui-Gon's brow furrowed as he looked around the room at large "I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute"

"You aren't wrong there" Una muttered taking a rather unladylike swig from her drink, "everyone I've passed on my way here seems on edge. It seems you two have caused quite the stir. Even the security droids seem on edge. Then again if I had two Jedi on my space station I would be nervous too."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Obi-Wan asked sharply.

Una just shrugged.

"Listen, I don't know much of the situation here, but it doesn't take a genius to see that these bastards are up to something weird. And if I were in their shoes, the last thing I'd want is for the galaxy's  _peace keepers_  on my front doorstep demanding to know what's going on."

She took another sip of her drink, resisting the urge to bristle uncomfortably as Qui-Gon fixed her in his stare once more.

However, unlike before, he seemed to be looking at her with curiosity.

And not without reason.

Not many people, let alone women, could make a successful living out of being a Bounty Hunter. It was a difficult job, filled with a lot of risk and hardship, and often it would take many years for someone to gain recognition for their skills, especially from high paying employers such as the Trade Federation.

Yet she had done so, and she was barely a few years younger than his own Padawan. Under the jacket and jumpsuit, he could make out her build. Lithe, tough but feminine enough to disguise her strength.

Her mind too, sharp and keen like her cat like eyes. He watched as she relaxed her hand and let her blaster slip down her sleeve slightly.

A normal person might've assumed she kept it there at the ready because she was wary of strangers. But Qui-Gon knew that she kept it there in his line of sight on purpose as proof what he already suspected.

So…there was something suspicious about the Trade Federation's movements. The fact that they had to hire a bounty hunter alone was seedy enough.

He wondered what kind of job they'd hired her to do. She was a killer, that much was plain to see what with the confident way she held herself in their presence. But she wasn't brainless or trigger happy. She was cunning, smart, calculating, and obviously NOT happy about not getting paid her due on time, hence her blatant attempt at blackmail.

Had he not been so concerned about the entire situation, he might've been impressed by her daring.

He could sense his Padawan was less impressed as he glanced at her suspiciously. Una just smirked a little in amusement, silently challenging him to put voice to his frustrations out loud.

_This should be interesting_

The corners of the Jedi Master's lips quirked upwards as he watched the two younger people sizing each other up.

But then the moment was broken as Una suddenly leapt to her feet.

It was as if someone had set off a bomb inside her.

One minute Una was feeling just the overwhelming tension hanging low in the air. The next it was almost as if a shockwave had blasted through her.

The explosion, (for what else could it be?) had barely been close at all, and yet she could feel it as if it had happened in the room right next to her. And what were those screams of pain she heard?

They didn't come through her ears, but rather they just flickered like faint memories on the surface of her brain.

"What's wrong?" she heard Qui-Gon's sharp question as she turned to look at them eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what is going on but you two need to get out of here. NOW!"

"What do you me-" but Obi-Wan's frown was cut off quickly as a deep rumble suddenly sounded below them and the ground shook.

The Jedi both leapt to their feet, blurs of blue and green illuminating their faces as they drew their lightsabres.

Despite her alarm at the situation, she had to admit, she was impressed by the sight, though it was quickly ended as something hissed from their feet.

They all looked down just in time to see what looked like white smoke issuing from the air vents.

"Dioxis" Qui-Gon muttered and at once all three of them quickly sucked in a deep breath, the two males quickly extinguishing their sabres.

_Just my luck I'm stuck with these two trouble magnets._

Una rolled her eyes at herself as she heard the hiss of the doors opening and the bustling of Tee-Cee-fourteen as it exited the room with a shocked:

"Oh, Excuse me"

Still holding her breath, she let her small blaster slip down into her hand as she heard the metallic thumps of metal feet shifting towards the now open door.

"Check it out Corporal, we'll cover you" One battle droid spoke.

"Roger, Roger" another droid responded.

Beside her Una saw the Jedi both reignite their sabers.

"Uh-oh. Blast the-" but the droid did not have time to complete the sentence as a blaster bolt from Una promptly hit him in the head.

Beside her she could see the two Jedi launch themselves at the small squad, their sabers flying as they swept down upon the thin stick like droids who desperately tried firing at them.

Unfortunately, they were quickly overwhelmed by the swiftly swung light sabers and clean shots from Una's firearm, one of which missed Obi-Wan's ear by a couple of millimeters to hit the last droid.

"Cutting it close aren't you?" he scowled at her as she strode forwards to snag a larger blaster from the fallen droid.

"Believe me Junior, if I wanted to shoot you I would've done so already" She snapped waspishly as she prepped the weapon in her arms testing its weight. It was light, and weaker than her more powerful rifles, but it would have to do.

Obi-Wan looked ready to retort but was stopped by Qui-Gon's bark of:

"Enough! We need to keep moving before the next squad comes"

They all quickly hurried away, Una vaguely wondering to herself why she was joining them. By all means she should be running back to her ship.

Only she probably had no ship left to go back to, since she was quite sure that explosion they had just felt had come from the main hangar.

_I'm never going to get paid, am I?_

She sighed heavily, as lazily, she shot a couple of droids that tried to ambush them from a corridor to the side. She didn't even need to look to know she had hit them.

"Your aim is impressive." Qui-Gon nodded at her as they strode down the next corridor.

"pff! Childs play" she rolled her eyes. "The bridge is through there if I remember correctly"

She pointed down a corridor to their left, where a solitary door had just quickly shut at the very end.

They quickly rushed towards it, Una firing at the droids that had started to spill into the corridor behind them.

Obi-Wan joined her in their defence, deftly deflecting blasts with his lightsabre. Once or twice he and his master threw several droids back with a small force push from their bare hands.

Una wondered at this display of power. Like most children in her youth, she'd only heard of the abilities of the Jedi, but never once dreamed she'd ever get to see them in action.

She had to admit it was impressive even just to see Qui-Gon's lightsabre disappear into the now fortified blast doors behind them. The heat was so intense that the metal melted under the sheer power of the blade.

Then something grinded behind them, something that sounded to Una like two metal wheels clunking round and round on the floor.

"Master, Destroyers!" Obi-Wan called and Qui-Gon quickly retreated from the half-melted door to flank his Padawan.

"Blast it!" Una scowled as two circular droids rolled into view. She remembered seeing them the first time she'd come aboard the station, guarding the Viceroy.

They reminded her unpleasantly of the Colicoids she and Slyde had once faced before. They'd been chasing a rather slippery fiend who'd somehow managed to worm his way onto Colla IV to hide, only to get eaten alive by the Colicoids who'd found him trespassing on their nest. His two hunters barely had found his half-eaten corpse before they themselves had to escape from the insectoid alien's clutches.

Even five years afterwards, the events still brought a shiver of disgust to Una's spine as she fired upon the destroyer droids. However, her shots had little effect, as both droids were suddenly surrounded by transparent blue orbs of energy.

"They have shield generators" Obi-wan cried out pushing Una behind him and his master as he deflected the blasts with his lightsabre.

"Well spotted captain obvious" Una grumbled as she aimed a shot between the two jedi, which promptly bounced off their deflector shields and into the nearby wall.

"It's a standoff. Let's go." Qui-Grabbed her shoulder and quickly steered her out of the way, just in time to avoid the red bolt of energy that had aimed for her head.

They all began to run, Una cursing herself and her rotten luck as the source of her credits got further and further away from her.

"Why me?" she growled as they turned a corner and hit a dead end "What the hell did I do to deserve all this shit?"

"Well you did try to blackmail the Viceroy of the Trade Federation" Obi-Wan suggested sardonically. He had to admit he was a little pleased with himself as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to blackmail them if they only kept their end of the deal." she spat angrily. "I did their job, I asked no questions. But do they pay me? No! Instead they dump me in a cell and try and put a slaver's chip in me!"

"Slavers chip?" Qui-Gon stopped abruptly, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "They tried to enslave you,  _illegally_?"

"Yeah! I know! Can you believe it?!" Una threw up her arms in frustration. "I mean why else would I be here trying to blast their brains out?"

"I hate to interrupt your conversation Master, but I sense we won't be alone for very long" Obi-Wan hissed eyes darting back down the path they'd come. Sure, enough they could hear the approaching footsteps of droids from around the corner.

"The ventilation shafts. Quickly!" Qui-Gon pointed to the vents above their heads.

"You've got to be kidding me." Una groaned as she watched the two Jedi climb up into the vent, Obi-Wan smirking at her from his spot.

"If you really wanted to you could stay here and let the droids shoot you"

"Oh, shut up Junior!"

"They are no match for Droidekas" the Nemoidian Viceroy's right hand smirked as they watched the surveillance feed from the corridor outside _._ In it the two Jedi and the Bounty Hunter running from said destroyer droids, the latter most blasting a nearby panel that forced a pair of doors shut behind them.

"Sir. They've gone up the ventilation shaft" one of the nearby drones called out from his section.

"Even the Hunter?" the Viceroy gulped nervously.

"Yes sir" the Drone nodded.

"I told you we should've disposed of her" his Advisor hissed. "Now she'll tell them everything"

"Not everything." The Viceroy mumbled, though his voice still wavered unsurely "She-she still does not know what was on that data disk we had her bring back. She only killed the fool that carried it and brought it back before anything could happen-"

"For all our sakes I hope you're right" His Advisor muttered under his breath.

"Sir," another drone from their right suddenly piped up "A transmission from the planet"

"it's Queen Amidala herself" the Advisor exclaimed in surprise as the pale painted face of a beautiful woman, garbed all in red with an elaborate headdress filled the communications screen.

"At last we are getting results" The Viceroy smiled.

At least this part of his day was going correct. He shuddered to think what would happen if they failed in this part of their bargain.

Lord Sidious would have their heads.

* * *

"Thank the gods" Una breathed as she landed in a crouch behind Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

After ages crawling through those cramped air vents, the two jedi and the bounty hunter had all finally found their way into what appeared to be a large hangar.

They quickly hid behind several crates of supplies, yet to be moved by the many droids rushing to stand in neat organized rows. All around them, large armed ships stood, silent and waiting.

"Battle droids?" Qui-Gon frowned.

"It's an invasion army" Obi-Wan scanned the many rows, upon rows of droids.

"But why?" Una whispered. "Naboo's one of the most goodie-two-shoes planets there is. Why attack them?"

"I don't know. This is an odd play for the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon admitted turning quickly to his two young companions "We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Vallorum. Let's split up, stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet. Yes you too Una"

He added as Una quirked a brow at him. "You're in enough trouble as it stands. They'd kill you if you stayed-"

"And my safety is important to you because?" she deadpanned

"Because you've worked with the Trade Federation-"

"And you want me to spill the beans on them" She rolled her eyes, ignoring Obi-Wan's stony stare of annoyance in her direction.

Well, she supposed it was only natural they'd want her for information. She had after all admitted to doing some of the Trade Federation's dirty work.

However, ratting out information about previous jobs for free was just bad business. But then again, so was not paying a bounty hunter for their services.

So, she did what any  _reasonable_  bounty hunter in her position did, she asked:

"Alright. Say I do spill the beans then what? How much get out of this shindig?"

"You'd live to see another day, and possibly help save millions from total annihilation." Obi-Wan clipped coolly his face not even bothering to hide his sarcasm as she glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"Wasn't talking to you Junior." She turned back to Qui-Gon "So old man?"

Unlike his Padawan, Qui-Gon regarded her calmly, without even a hint of anger or annoyance.

"I honestly do not know what we will face when we get down to the surface" he answered his voice quiet and grim "However should you choose to help us I will personally see to it that Chancellor Vallorum compensates you for your troubles when we reach Coruscant. For now, however the only reward I can promise you in return for your help is your safety"

Una gazed at the Jedi Master, eyes darting between his almost as if she were trying to catch one of them lying.

As she did so, Qui-Gon was certain he felt the force around the three of them shift ever so slightly.

_Interesting…Very interesting…_

He mused as the young woman sighed and leaned back, resignation all over her face.

"I suppose that'll have to do for now. But I warn you Jedi," Una glared at him hard and fierce "If I don't get my credits at the end of this, I will shoot you between the eyes, right where you stand. I've already been made a fool of once. I won't have that happen again. Are we clear?"

"Transparently" Qui-Gon nodded, completely relaxed despite the threat as she quietly made to move away to crouch behind another crate.

"Now I  _really_  have a bad feeling about this" Obi-Wan scowled at her back as she slowly crept her way towards one of the large droid ships.

"You need to follow her into one of the ships" Qui-Gon he turned back to look at the battalions in front of him. "Keep an eye on her, make sure she won't slip out of our sight when we land."

"Forgive me master, but I doubt she'll slip away now there's promise of payment" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes with slight disgust "She likes her credits too much"

"Maybe so but until we get to Coruscant she's our only lead in finding out the Trade Federation's true motives." Qui-Gon whispered, his expression softening a little as he saw his apprentice bristle uncomfortably.

"She seems perfectly capable of looking after herself"

"Perhaps, but still. We can't be too careful"

"Very well then" Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath, smirking a little as he snorted to himself "You were right about one thing Master. The negotiations were short."

"Perhaps…now get a move on" Qui-Gon quipped, shaking his head fondly.

Sometimes his Padawan could be quite cheeky.

_Now what to do about you Una Crest?_


	2. The Most Annoying Alien in the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Master what happened?! I sensed a great disturbance in the Force and suddenly millions of voices cried out in relief” -- How It Should Have Ended: The Phantom Menace.
> 
> *Sigh* If only...if only...

"So. Did you get the human?"

"She's on my ship." A tall Deveronian male sipped his bright blue alcoholic beverage smoothly from its glass.

Across the table the large hulking Houk leaned threateningly over the table.

"The job was to kill her" he snarled.

"No." the Deveronian put down his drink, his voice now calm and cold "You paid me to, and I quote, find her and eliminate her as a threat. And now I have her secured on my ship and she's no longer a threat."

There was the tinkling sound of glass breaking and the dripping of liquid, as the Houk promptly crushed his own drink in his gigantic hand.

"But she's still alive!" he rumbled "I wanted her head, here on this table. DEAD! LIKE A DOORNAIL! That's what I paid you for!"

"Death isn't the only method of eliminating your enemies." The Deveronian lounged back, completely at ease with the rather hostile situation, though he kept his gaze fixed shrewdly on the angry humanoid before him. "Besides…I don't kill children…unlike some psychopaths."

The Houk swelled, eyes blazing furiously as he leapt to his feet.

But no sooner had his boots touched the ground did he stop in his tracks, for the end of a blaster was pointed directly in his face.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." The Deveronian smirked, though his sharp yellow eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits. "You know who I am, what I can do…I may not kill children, but I won't hesitate to kill a thug like you. Now, I have taken care of the threat like you asked, so if I were you I'd sit back down and hand over those credits like you promised."

"And the human?" the Houk growled, though his eyes were nervous as he looked down the barrel of the blaster in-between his eyes.

"Is none of your concern anymore. The credits. Now!"

* * *

"Why me? Why does this always happen TO ME?!"

Una Crest scowled as she sat in a small cramped space set into the walls of the giant space ship. Beside her, also cramped, if not more so, was the taller form of Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He too wasn't too happy with their current predicament, though he chose to stay silent, pondering how long it would take for them to land down on Naboo, and whether his Master Qui-Gon was alright.

He was so deep in thought that he jerked a little as a soft gagging noise suddenly sounded beside him.

He quickly turned just in time to see Una gulp down on a large lump in her throat before pulling her head between her tucked knees.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan whispered, reaching out to her shoulder but she just shrugged him off roughly.

"I'm fine" she hissed, but even as he caught sight of her face, he could see it was now tinged slightly green. "Just a little…ugh…space sick"

"Ah…right" Obi-Wan nodded glancing around their hiding spot nervously. However, to his dismay there was no container in sight for her to puke into.

As if reading his thoughts, Una rolled her eyes.

"I'll hold it in. As long as they don't jerk us around too much I think we'll be fine. God this is why i hate flying!"

"Do you not travel through space often?" Obi-Wan asked curiously as he settled back down beside her, the two of them now shoulder to shoulder.

Una just shook her head as she tried to suck in a large calming breath.

"No, I travel a lot. I've got to, I mean, look at me I'm a Hunter for crying out loud. I just…I just don't like flying in small places is all. What?" she frowned as the corners of Obi-Wan's lips quirked upwards despite his attempts to keep his face neutral.

"Nothing…it's - I've never heard of a Bounty Hunter who got space sick"

"Well now you have" Una's scowl deepened angrily, but she was kept from further retorts by the ship giving a small lurch.

She clamped her mouth shut, hand flying to her mouth as the bile rose up in her throat.

"Don't touch me" she snapped as she felt the Padawan next to her raise his arm to pat her back soothingly.

"I was just trying to help" he muttered, his irritability only matched by her own anger.

"Well don't." she hissed holding her knees tighter to her "Trust me it's easier if I just ride this out on my own-ugh" she shut her mouth tight again as another wave of nausea hit her.

Obi-Wan sighed as he leaned away from her, breathing deeply as he tried to regulate his emotions.

The girl, for she was still younger than him, irritated him.

She only seemed to care about herself, and her own survival. As far as he could tell she was only in this job for the credits, and not for helping the innocent citizens of Naboo, who were now suffering because of the Trade Federation's actions. Actions this Bounty Hunter had probably contributed to.

_No…that's a bit extreme_

He corrected himself quickly, berating himself for his own hastiness. She might have contributed to the events taking place, but she was nowhere near responsible for them. Now that he thought about it, she was probably just as much a pawn in this whole affair as the battle droids that surrounded her.

Like she said, most bounty hunters rarely, if ever, asked questions about the jobs they took, preferring to stay professionally out of the personal affairs of the parties involved. That still didn't alleviate his irritation towards her, which only grew as he watched her struggle against her own body's reactions to space travel.

If only she'd just let go of her stubbornness and pride for one second they might be able to make it through this journey in peace without getting covered in her sick.

Little did he know that right beside him, Una was almost thinking the exact same thing.

_Typical Inner-Rim pampered prince._

She rolled her eyes to herself.

_Thinks because he was raised all snug and safe he can look down his nose at me. Well we'll see who's laughing when I get my hands on a working rifle._

Or would she?

No. Whilst she was sure shooting the Padawan Jedi would be satisfying, she still needed him and his master to hold up their end of their deal.

_By the gods, the things I do for my credits._

She sighed to herself shutting her eyes. Maybe she should just let herself puke all over him, if only to add to his misery and her own personal entertainment.

* * *

Darth Sidious snarled angrily from under his hooded cloak.

It was wrong. It was all wrong.

The Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo was going ahead as he had planned, but those snivelling pathetic excuses for beings, the Nemoidians, had botched everything.

Not only had they let the blasted Jedi slip through their slimy fingers, but they'd lost the Bounty Hunter as well.

He told them to dispose of her once she had completed her mission. But no. The Trade Federation had wanted to keep her, make her their slave for future missions.

And now if his instincts were correct, she had joined the Jedi in their search for the Queen as payback. Oh yes, he knew the three pests were on Naboo.

If they had been killed, the Viceroy would be over the moon proudly proclaiming his achievement for the whole galaxy to hear.

_It would seem the force is with them today_

He seethed quietly as he looked over the now bright clear skies of Coruscant. It was almost like the weather itself were mocking him now.

But instead of deterring him, he let his anger grow. Let it consume him as he drank as much of the dark side of the force he could get from it.

The force might be on the side of the Jedi now, but if he played his cards right, he could still turn this around in his favour.

He just needed patience.

* * *

The large forest clearing was full of the whirring of machines and the crashes of nearby trees getting mowed down. Such was the level of noise that the droid captain of the battle droids almost was unable to hear the incoming transmission from its leaders.

"Yes Viceroy" it spoke as the Nemoidian Viceroy and his Advisor appeared before him in small holographic form on the top of his tank.

"Captain. We have searched the ship. And there is no trace of the Jedi, or the Bounty Hunter. They may have escaped on one of your landing craft" the Advisor clipped urgently.

"If they're down here sir we'll find them" the droid nodded as the Viceroy made to address it.

"Use caution. These Jedi are not to be underestimated"

There was a flicker of blue and the hologram disappeared.

As the droid captain made to prepare his tank for movement, he didn't even notice the two humanoid figures slip out from the shadow underneath his tank and into the tree line.

"That was close." Obi-Wan puffed as he and Una quickly ducked for cover behind some shrubs.

"Yeah…tell me about it" she mumbled, her green cheeks bulging. "Excuse me for one second"

Obi-Wan grimaced in disgust as she all but threw herself at the base of a tall tree and wretched. The smell of vomit and bile filled the air as she expelled all she had from her system.

It wasn't much, for it had been a while since she had eaten, but still it was disgusting enough to make the jedi next to her nearly gag as well.

_Wow…she really wasn't kidding about that space sickness huh?_

He swallowed down his urge to choke as he walked over her and gave her a helpful thud on the back.

"Thanks" she rasped as she spat the last of the bile.

"Don't mention it" Obi-Wan coughed, looking everywhere but her as she wiped away the saliva from her chin.

"How long have you been getting space sick?" he asked quietly.

"Since I was way high of the ground" she pointed to random point two feet off the ground "I've been travelling on space crafts for as long as I can remember. But by the gods, no matter how hard I try I can never get used to it. I prefer being on the ground. Slower but steadier"

"Unless you happen to be standing in the middle of an earthquake" Obi-Wan snorted and was not disappointed as she straightened up and rolled her eyes sardonically at him.

"Wow, you really have a way with words junior"

"Why thank you" Obi-Wan smirked.

"Wasn't a compliment" she gasped as she unhitched a small water pouch from the inside of her jacket and took a swig. "So now what?"

"Now what, what?" Obi-Wan frowned and she groaned.

" _Now what_  do we do? We were supposed to meet your old man down here remember?"

"Oh right yes of course." he nodded looking around quickly, only to stop dead in his tracks as he locked gazes with a droid on the other side of the shrubs. "but maybe we should focus on getting out of here first"

Una followed his gaze, her gut sinking horribly.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

When Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had woken that morning, he had not expected his day to be so hectic.

True he'd never thought it would be easy dealing with the Trade Federation. Galactic Politics always was a sticky mess to get dragged into.

But never in his wildest dreams did he think that by midday he'd be running the length of a Naboo forest and out of the way of a massive invasion force.

It was just his luck, he thought to himself as he darted through the trees. He was joined by many of the disturbed and frightened natural wildlife trying desperately to escape the army behind them.

Including an unsuspecting humanoid who screamed, flailing its arms in the air as he sped towards it.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled in basic but the humanoid, amphibious creature just continued screeching its head off, promptly grabbing at him as they bumped into one another.

_Curse this creature_

Qui-Gon thought savagely as he forced both himself and the creature down onto the muddy forest ground. There was a rush of hot air as the droid landing craft smoothly glided over the top of them, blissfully unaware of the two humanoids as they sat up to watch it leave.

Or at least the amphibious humanoid watched it in awe, while the human Jedi promptly stood up, brushed himself off and began striding towards an undamaged portion of the forest.

"Wait-hey wait! Oh-moi-oh-moi I love you" the creature shouted after him in relief, much to his mounting irritation.

"You almost got us killed. Are you brainless?"

"I spaek!" the creature huffed.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get out of here"

"No-no. Meesa stay. Meesa called Jar-Jar Binks. Meesa your humble servant" the creature, Jar-Jar insisted earnestly much to Qui-Gon's increasing disdain.

"That won't be necessary"

"Oh but it is. It demanded by the Gods it is. Uh-oh look out!" Jar-Jar screeched as the sounds and flashes of blasters suddenly flew over their heads.

"Stay down!" Qui-Gon shouted, shoving Jar-Jar back down to the ground as he ignited his lightsabre.

He deflected the blasts, noticing with some relief and alarm that amidst all the firing, both his Padawan and their new ally the Bounty Hunter were running helter-skelter towards them.

They skidded to a stop, Una ducking out of the way just in time as Qui-Gon deflected a blast aimed for her head, back to the droid pursuing them on an air-speeder.

"You saved my again" Jar-Jar huffed as he leapt to his feet.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan eyed Jar-Jar with a mixture of intrigue and irritation.

"A local." Qui-Gon muttered, turning to help a pale faced Una stand up straight "Are you alright?"

"I'm good-I'm good" Una swatted him off waspishly, taking another swig of her water pouch.

Content that she was fine, Qui-Gon turned to the others.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before more droids show up"

"More?! More did you Spaek?!" Jar-Jar exclaimed loudly the sound all but piercing through Una's head.

 _Keep it cool. Don't go blasting off its head just yet, we're still not out of the woods. Literally_.

She sucked in a deep calming breath as she tried to drown out the maddening cacophony that was Jar-Jar Binks.

"HEY! Where are yoousa going?"

"Somewhere safe" Qui-Gon grunted as he and Obi-Wan began to pick up the pace.

_And of course further away from this accident waiting to happen._

Una rolled her eyes, as she jogged to keep up the two Jedi, the alien following hot on their heels.

"Exqueese me! But the mosta safest place is Gunga City. It's where I grew up! Tis a hidden city!"

That last explanation made the two Jedi pull up short, so suddenly that Una almost knocked into them as she skidded to a stop.

"A hidden city?" Qui-Gon frowned "Can you take us there?"

"Uh…" Jar-Jar paused bristling uncomfortably under the stare of the three humans. The girl's catlike eyes especially seemed to disturb him the most as he mumbled guiltily "Uh…on second thought no. Not really no"

"Meaning?" Una growled, hands on her hips as she fingered the small blaster there.

"Well uh…isa…uh…embarrassing but-ah-my afraid my might've been banished" Jar-Jar looked down at the ground ashamedly "Ah yah-My forgotten, the bosses doin' terrible things to me. TERRIBLE things to me if goin' back there"

"Do you hear that?" Qui-Gon pointed back the way they had come, where in the distance all of them heard the ominous sounds of something large and heavy, blasting and crashing through the forest.

"Yah?"

"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way" the Jedi Master stalked closer into the alien's face, along with his smirking Padawan.

"If they find us, they will crush us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion"

"Ah…Yousa point is well seen!" Jar-Jar gulped nervously

"this way hurry- whoa!" he cried out, wheeling about and narrowly avoiding a collision with Una who shot him such a terrifying glower that he all but leapt away from her in a fright.

"Yousa, real scary" he mumbled under his breath and she smirked wickedly.

"And don't you forget it" and with that she snapped her teeth at him. She grinned back at the Jedi, whose eyebrows were raised "What? I'm just having a little bit of fun"

It was at this moment Qui-Gon spotted, peeking out of the collar of her clothes, what looked like an amber crystal shard, tied on a dark metal cord.

"Where did you get that?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud. How could he have not noticed that? True the ship they'd been hiding in was dark, but the crystal seemed to have its own glow. Not a phosphorescent one, almost…an essence.

He was pulled from his thoughts as she narrowed her eyes warily at him and his master, her body tensing uncomfortably.

"It's just a trinket I found on Nal Hutta. Not that I see why that matters. Now come on, before those tin cans catch us"

She turned their backs on them to follow Jar-Jar, not noticing the looks of intrigue the Jedi were both sharing behind her.

It seemed their new ally was proving to be more interesting than they first thought.

* * *

They walked a good two hours through the lush dense Nabooian forest after Jar-Jar, who kept prattling on and on loudly about his people, the Gungans, much to Una's disdain.

Now Una was all for learning about new species and the planets they came from. It was one of the reasons she liked her job as a bounty hunter. Whilst she couldn't profess to like all the species she encountered, she had learned quickly to at least tolerate the annoying ones, if only for short periods of time.

But then occasionally, she'd find creatures like Jar-Jar Binks, aliens whose very existence just simply pushed the limits of her patience within two seconds of meeting them.

_Seriously of all the creatures we had to pick up, it had to be the most annoying one in the galaxy?_

She glanced sidelong at Obi-Wan, who for once seemed to share her sentiment and rolled his eyes at the back of the Gungan's head as he led them to the edges of a large lake.

"How much further?" Qui-Gon asked as he noticed the Gungan's footsteps slowing down as they reached the nearest bank.

"Weesa goin' underwater okiday?" Jar-Jar smiled. "But my warning you. Gungans no likey outsiders, so don't 'spect a warm welcome"

"Oh don't worry. It hasn't been our day for warm welcomes" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically, only to wince as with an elaborate summersault and great big splash, the Gungan dove into the water.

"Great. Fantastic! Now I have to swim" Una grumbled as she fished out her small portable rebreather from her jacket pocket.

"Do you always complain about everything?" Obi-Wan sighed at the younger woman, who snorted.

"What can I say. It's part of my charm."

"I'm sure it is." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"If you two are quite finished, we have more important things to be getting on with" Qui-Gon sighed as he fixed his own small rebreather to his mouth.

As the three of them waded into the water Jar-Jar surfaced, a big wide grin spreading across his bill like mouth.

"Yousa follow me now okiday?"

By the gods how Una wanted to shoot that duck-billed nuisance.

The journey below the waters of the Naboo was long and arduous. Una thanked her lucky stars that she was a strong swimmer and that she was wearing her rebreather.

She was both impressed and annoyed to see that both the Jedi were faring far better than her in the long swim down.

It didn't help that the Jedi Padawan, Obi-Wan shot her a smug look as he swum past her.

_Little shit._

She growled as she sped up the pace of her strokes, passing him by from beneath. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

If she could read his mind, she might have been even more frustrated to discover that deep down, he found her vexation most amusing as he swam up beside her and gave her a jostle with his shoulder.

She was quick to accept the challenge, scowling angrily as she sped past him, only to have him quickly catch up with a few large strokes of his longer arms.

Behind them, Qui-Gon sighed mentally at their small competition.

Obi-Wan might have been a dutiful, wise and disciplined Jedi Padawan, but he was also still a young man, headstrong, stubborn and idealistic. Not like the bounty hunter Una, whose jaded amber eyes spoke of what Qui-Gon could only imagine was a very rough childhood in a harsh galaxy.

Yet despite this clash of worlds, the old Jedi could see the two youths were far more similar than either wanted to admit.

_If they could let go of whatever pride they have, together they might become a formidable force to reckon with._

He mused. While he followed the Jedi Code's rule on emotional attachment, he did not think that meant that a Jedi could not have friends or allies. Despite its physical size, the galaxy wasn't as large a place as it used to be, especially with the Republic indoctrinating more and more planets every year under its thumb.

Also in the past few years, he and Obi-Wan had been on a lot of missions, far away from the temple, so much so that the young padawan rarely got a chance to talk to others his own age, both Jedi and non-Jedi.

_As long as he doesn't end up getting too attached, I'm sure he'll be fine_

He sighed, big bubbles blowing out of his rebreather as he, Obi-Wan and Una finally caught sight of the great underwater Gungan city before them.

Despite her irritation, Una couldn't help but marvel at the great large bubble-like buildings that stretched out in front of her. Each one was beautifully lit by small dim yellow lights that twinkled up at them from the depths of the waters below.

But no matter how far Una looked she could not see a doorway or even a vent of any kind.

_So how are we supposed to get in?_

She wondered, but her answer was quickly answered, to her surprise, by Jar-Jar.

With a grace that was almost surprising, the usually clumsy Gungan quickly swam over to the edge of one of the bubble-like structures, his feet lowering down towards a small platform constructed outside one of the frames built within.

Una, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon quickly followed his lead, all three of them marvelling as they found themselves stepping through what appeared to be some kind of transparent forcefield, almost like a deflector shield.

As soon as they were through, Una felt a damp weight settle over her and cursed as she looked down. Herself and her clothes were all soaked through to the bone.

"Damn it" she hissed to herself as she shook her arms out.

Beside her Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both shook themselves out too, the latter shaking out his head to clear himself of the water to his ears.

As soon as they were cleared, he became uncomfortably aware of several voices gasping and squeaking in shock and looked up.

The bubble they had arrived in, looked to be a courtyard of sorts. The many gungans that had been walking around it were all now backing away nervously as Jar-Jar shook himself out like a wet dog, his smile widening goofily as he exclaimed.

"So good being home."

Apparently, no one else seemed to share his sentiment, as upon catching sight of Jar-Jar, nearly all the gungans all but ran away.

Not that Una could blame them, she snorted as she caught sight of what appeared to be two Gungan guards, seated on strange two-legged mounts making their way towards them, spears in their hands.

"Keep calm" Qui-Gon hissed in her ear as he gently prized her hand away from her blaster.

Una glared at him, not liking the idea of being ordered about like a child, but upon catching the stern glint in the Jedi's eyes, huffed and folded her arms as the two guards finally came close.

"Hey, Youusa! Stopa there!" one of the guards, a Gungan with a couple of facial whiskers barked.

"Heyo-dales, Cap'n Tarpals. Meesa back!" Jar-Jar greeted the gungan in a friendly fashion.

The guard captain on the other hand just shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

"Not again Jar-Jar. Yousa goin' to the bosses. Yousa in big doo-doo dis time."

"Great, now we're captured.  _Again._ " Una muttered darkly, but nonetheless followed the guards as they began leading Jar-Jar and the Jedi away from their spot.

"Relax my young friend. We are not in too much trouble yet. Indeed, if all goes well we might be in luck." Qui-Gon folded his arms in his damp sleeves as they walked.

"No offence old man, but so far all your schemes are pushing us into more trouble" Una rolled her eyes, her teeth gritting as Obi-Wan snapped from her other side.

"Oh as if your idea of blackmailing the Trade Federation was any better?"

"Spare me the lecture junior. I've gone through enough crap today without you adding to it."

"Hey-" Obi-Wan began but was cut off by the Gungan captain.

"Hey, Yousa! Keep quiet!" he hissed waving his electro-spear warningly in both their faces.

The Padawan and the hunter both shut their mouths quickly, glowering mutinously at one another much to Qui-Gon's mounting exasperation.

He was almost relieved to see the Gungan leader and his court. He was fatter than the other gungans, so much so that he had three chins bulging under his squat bill like mouth.

He sneered as the three surface dwelling humanoids introduced themselves with a bow.

Or at least Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed. Una begrudgingly bobbed her head and stood behind the two Jedi while they stated their business.

"Tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk! Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of Mackineeks up dare is new weesong" The Gungan Leader tutted distastefully, shaking his head.

"A droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them." Qui-Gon stated firmly but gently, his voice barely betraying any of the inner worry beginning to grow within.

But the Gungan leader was not phased one bit.

"Weesa no like da Naboo. Tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk! Da Naboo tink day so smarty. Day tink day brains so big."

_Gee, I wonder why?_

Una rolled her eyes sideways at Jar-Jar who was standing behind, flanked by two guards, and looking very sheepish.

In front of her, Obi-Wan stepped forwards, hands folded passively in front of him as he calmly said:

"Once those Once those droids take control of the surface, they will take control of you-"

"Meesa no tink so. Day not know of uss-en." The Gungan Leader countered, straightening up smugly, but Obi-Wan wasn't deterred in the slightest.

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."

While the Padawan irritated her, she had to admit he had a very valid point. From what she had seen of the Trade Federation's vast army, they obviously meant to take over all of Naboo, not just the planet's capital. She wouldn't put it past them to even try and commit genocide and wipe out the Gungans, that's if they didn't try and enslave them first.

She bristled uncomfortably as she rubbed her neck. The point where they'd injected her with the knock out drug still stung slightly, but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier.

But what stung, even more, was her pride.

She should've been up there on that space station, shooting blaster bolts of the heads of the Viceroy and his snivelling advisor, or safe and sound in her ship with all her credits. Instead she was standing here in an underwater city, skulking about in the trails of two Jedi.

She was brought out of her reverie by the Gungan leader's deep drawl.

"Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speediest way tooda Naboo... 'tis goen through the planet core." He sneered, and Una could not help but finger her small handheld blaster in her sleeve in readiness even as he gestured dismissively.

"Now…Gooo…"

"Thank you for your help. We leave in peace" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed, and Una nodded again as she followed them back towards the door.

"Master, what's a Bongo?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"A transport, I hope," Qui-Gon muttered, glancing at Una as she snorted. "You seem amused."

"Not really. Don't expect anything state of the art from this lot. They want us gone one way or the other." Una murmured.

"Only too true I'm afraid" Qui-Gon agreed solemnly.

"Deysa setten yousa up." Jar-Jar piped up from where he was standing big eyes bulging even more in his goofy face. "Goen through da planet core?Bad bombin'. Mmm... any help here would be hot."

He smiled nervously raising his shackled hands.

"Please leave him behind. Please leave him behind." Una whispered to herself quietly only to groan as she caught sight of the sympathy in Qui-Gon's eyes as he looked at the creature.

Obi-Wan noticed it too, but unlike Una, his irritation did not show. Or at least it didn't show on his face. His voice was practically laced with impatience.

"Master, we're short on time."

"We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help." He turned back to the Gungan leader "What is to become of Jar-Jar Binks?"

The Gungan leader sneered widely.

"Hisen soon to be pune-ished."

Jar-Jar gulped, as Qui-Gon stepped forwards.

"I saved his life. He owes me what you call a life-debt. Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now."

"Binkssssss, yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?" The Gungan Leader hissed angrily, practically steaming where he sat as he glared down a nervous Jar-Jar who nodded at his toes.

_So…which will it be? Keep the idiot and punish him, or push aside pride for a minute and let the stupid humans take care of him for you._

Una smirked as she watched the larger of the two Gungans suddenly shake his head out so that his growl came out as an odd but hilarious blubbered groan, that ended with a booming bark:

"BEGONE WITH 'IM!"

"Finally" Una rolled her eyes as she and Obi-Wan both turned to walk out the door.

Behind them, Una could hear Jar-Jar grumbling as his guards released his shackles.

"Count me outta dis one. Better dead here than dead in da core. Yee gods! What mesa sayin'?!"

Una pinched her nose.

She was stranded on a planet under siege from a droid army, on the run from double-crossing ex-employers who'd by now want her very dead, all in the company of an old and annoyingly compassionate Jedi Master, his equally irritating (if not more so) smug Padawan, and what was probably the most annoying creature that had ever walked the galaxy. Oh and let's not forget she was probably going to die traveling underwater through a planet core, in transport that was most likely busted up by said creature's people.

_This day just keeps getting worse and worse._

* * *

The pretty young brunette woman, sighed heavily as she looked into the mirror over her bathroom sink.

Her once elaborate hair was now tied back simply into a small braided bun which she quickly hid under an orange hood of a set of handmaiden's robes.

"I have a bad feeling about this Sabe" she scowled at her youthful reflection in the mirror, which also had a view of the elaborate bedroom behind her.

"So do I." another young woman, who looked very much like her admitted as she let a couple of other girls pin in a large elaborate headdress onto her head.

"But it must be done. If you are to have any chance of escaping the wrath of the Trade Federation they must not find yo-"

"I know" the young woman in front of the mirror, sighed again as she splashed some cool water on her face.

"I just-I don't want to see you,  _any of you_ , get hurt by them." she added looking at the other young women in the room, who all smiled fondly.

"My Queen" the woman with the headdress, Sabe, stood up proudly revealing her more elaborate robes of black. "It is our honour to protect and serve you, and nothing not even this invasion will stop us in our duty."

Despite her immense worry, Padme Amidala smiled.

"Thank you Sabe. Thank all of you. I couldn't do this without you."

* * *

Una, scowled as she folded her arms.

The small submarine-like vehicle was small and cramped, and had seen better days.

_Oh well at least it works…somewhat…_

She grumbled as she forced herself to sit beside Qui-Gon in the back seats while Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar took up the helm.

"Dis is nutsen. Oh, gooberfish!" the Gungan smiled delightedly as a shadowy form of a fish swam by the viewport next to him.

"Why were you banished, Jar-Jar?" Obi-Wan asked curiously as he directed the craft down deeper into the watery depths.

"It's a longo tale-o, but a small part of it would be mesa…uh…clumsy."

"You were banished because you were clumsy?" Obi-Wan frowned at the Gungan who shrugged as he did his best to avoid the spotlight placed upon him.

"Yousa might'n be sayin dat."

Jar-Jar looked very sheepish, and despite herself, Una couldn't help but be intrigued herself.

This creature was stupid, but what could he have done to warrant exile from his people?

_And what if he has a bounty?_

Her inner bounty hunter sneered as it reared its head, but she quickly squashed it down as the ship bumped a little. With a gulp she sucked in a deep breath to steady herself, earning herself a concerned glance from Qui-Gon.

"I'm fine" she grunted through gritted teeth.

"Sorry but controls on this ship are a little outdated" Obi-Wan apologized as he fiddled with a few switches close to the steering.

"I know. I can see" Una nodded, glowering at said controls. She didn't know much about Gungan technology but from the looks of things, this model had to be several decades old at least.

It did little to soothe her nerves, especially when she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck.

She turned her head slightly, brows creasing as she looked out the back windows of the craft.

She could've sworn she'd seen a dark shadow in the murky waters.

What she wasn't aware of was Qui-Gon's sharp gaze on her as he watched her closely.

_So…she can feel it too? Interesting._

The older Jedi, calmly folded his hands in his robes, remembering all too well the way she'd jumped out of her chair back on the Trade Federation control ship.

Meanwhile in the front of the small craft, Obi-Wan was trying his best to drown out the one sided conversation with Jar-Jar, who was explaining the circumstances of his banishment with great gusto.

"-Mesa caused mabbe one, two-y lettle bitty axadentes, huh? Yud-say boom da gassar, den crashin der boss's heyblibber, den banished."

There was a great lurch as something thick and heavy suddenly collided with the rear of the craft.

Despite herself, Una couldn't help but yelp a little as they started to get sucked backwards forcibly into what felt like a large giant clamp.

"Big Gooberfish! Huge-o teeth!" Jar-Jar screeched as the giant fish, for giant fish it was, began to swim away in the direction opposite to where they'd been headed.

Then just as quickly as they were being sped away, the monsters jaws suddenly let go of them and a massive roar filled their ears.

"Holy shit" Una gaped in amazement as she saw through the window, a gigantic hulking mass ripping the monster fish in two with its large sharp claws.

"There's always a bigger fish" Qui-Gon smirked as he settled serenely back into his corner of the ship.

"Mesa tink we goen back now."

"For once I agree with you" Una muttered under her breath, doing her best to take huge soothing breaths.

Just her luck she was stuck on the bottom of the ocean in a tiny old watercraft with two Jedi and the most annoying Alien in the galaxy.


	3. Rescue Mission

The Deveronian Bounty Hunter sighed as he strode aboard the ramp up into the large Corellian YT-1300f light freighter, where a twilek woman with bright orange-yellow skin stood, her arms folded as she quirked her hairless brow at him.

"So, did you deal with that sick punk or what?" she snapped irritably as the Deveronian came up to her

"He's not dead, if that's what you're wondering Nima" he smirked holding up his phaser. "I handed his ass back over to Jabba. Apparently, the slug's not too happy that he let another slave escape his clutches and wants to deal with him personally."

"Does he know that we have the kid?" Nima narrowed her eyes.

"He does. Don't worry" the Deveronian added quickly "I managed to convince him to let us keep her as a third of our pay"

"You mean to tell me that you docked off a third of our earnings, so you could keep a kid? Scud's going to be overjoyed when he hears this" Nima rolled her eyes. "Listen I know you've got a soft spot for kids but, we're hunters, not babysitters playing house-"

"I know." The Deveronain cut across her, his expression now grim "But I just couldn't let this one go back there to Jabba. Not this time. She's not like the others"

The twi'lek's face softened as understanding seemed to dawn.

"I see. Well, it's going to be interesting explaining this to the rest of the crew but I'll try-"

"No. I'll do it. Besides it's better if it comes from me. But first, a bath"

"Yeah because believe it or not you really stink" Nima smirked and this time it was the Deveronian's turn to roll his eyes.

"Ha-ha very funny"

* * *

"FINALLY!" Una gasped in relief as finally, the Bongo broke the surface of the water.

When the strange membrane like windows suddenly retracted she all but leapt up to her feet, embracing the sudden bright light of the sun and the fresh cool sea breeze. A far cry from the monster filled dark underwater world they'd just left.

Una had to admit they were lucky they all got out of it in one piece, especially since the ship already had one power outage when they were submerged.

"Ooh, this is luverly" Jar-Jar nodded approvingly as he and the two Jedi looked around.

They appeared to be on the outside of a large sea-side city. Everything was lush, green peaceful, and beautiful.

Had Obi-Wan come at any other time he might have loved to have found a nice quiet spot to meditate here. Unfortunately, this fantasy was quickly scrapped as he caught sight of the large tops of a Trade Federation tank in the distance between two buildings.

"Master look." He pointed to the tanks.

"They've already taken the city" Qui-Gon frowned worriedly "Quick, steer us closer. We need to get to the palace fast and find the queen."

"Of course, Master" Obi-Wan nodded.

"the Queen?" Una frowned as the Bongo was steered over towards what appeared to be a tiny wooden pier close by.

"Our mission was to protect the Queen's interests in the Trade Dispute" Qui-Gon explained as he and Jar-Jar both hopped up onto the small wooden pier.

"And let me guess. Right now she's  _interested_  in staying alive." Una finished as she followed his lead, inspecting her stolen black blaster. She hoped it still worked after her swim to the Gungan city.

"For one walking into the midst of an invasion, you seem quite calm"  _Now._ Obi-Wan added in his head, amusedly remembering her small yelp of fright during the Monster-fish attack.

"Of course. Now I get to use those tin-can droids for target practice" Una raised an eyebrow as she ignored his gentlemanly hand, and hoisted herself up onto the pier.

They were quick to sneak into the city, carefully ducking and dodging squads of droids that marched along the streets.

Some were just patrol squads, but some were escorting groups of people at gunpoint.

Una felt her heart twinge a little with pity as she watched a pair of young children cling to their parent's sides as they passed by her groups hiding place. They looked so small, helpless and scared-

"Master" Obi-Wan balked forwards, horrified at the sight of the fear and terror in the people's faces. Even Jar-Jar was quiet, as shock overtook his entire being.

"I know." Qui-Gon murmured sadly as he watched the small family and the other prisoners vanish out of sight around a corner.

"You two done sightseeing? Because we're just wastin' our credits sitting on our asses here." Una snapped waspishly as she prepped her blaster.

Obi-Wan stared at her in disbelief.

"These people are suffering, and all you can think about is your credits?!"

She rolled her eyes.

"It's a figure of speech. And I hate to be the bitch that bursts your bubble junior, but this is what war looks like. It's not pretty, it's not fair, and sometimes you can't do anything about it except move on and get on with your own business. I'm sorry but that's how it is!"

"I'm afraid she is right Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon agreed solemnly as he straightened up "We can't do anything to help them now, not without endangering them further. The only thing we can do is save the Queen and figure out a way to stop all this at the source"

"What he said. Now come on the palace is this way." Una jerked her thumb as she carefully stepped out into the street, her black ponytail whipping Obi-Wan in the face as she roughly shouldered her way past him.

"Calm yourself Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon smirked as he watched his Padawan bristle "She's acting tough, but she is just as worried as you are by this turn of events. Perhaps even more so, seeing as she worked for the Trade Federation"

"Sorry master…she just…she's a frustrating personcreature to deal with." Obi-Wan glanced away from his Master slightly ashamed by his lapse in control.

"Frustration is often born from misunderstanding my Padawan." Qui-Gon nodded gently "Life as a Bounty Hunter isn't easy. She must wearwears her attitude like armour to protect herself. But give her time and patience and you might find she's not quite as heartless as she likes to think herself"

"Of course Master" Obi-Wan nodded though he didn't look too convinced as they followed the bounty hunter deeper into the heart of the city.

Their going was slow, but quite informative for Qui-Gon as he watched the Bounty Hunter manoeuvre her way between the buildings. For all her rough and tough attitude, she was quite smooth and fluid in her movements. She barely even made a sound as she snuck through shadows, blaster at the ready to shoot. Then there were her eyes, calmly calculating everything in sight as her ears pricked for the subtlest of sounds. Such movements didn't come naturally to just anyone, even if they were force sensitive. She had been trained and trained well.

Then just as they were approaching the outskirts of the palace grounds, she stiffened and stilled in her spot, holding Jar-Jar back roughly so that he didn't stumble out into the open path of the elevated walkway.

Qui-Gon quickly realized why as he felt the hairs on the back of his own neck suddenly stand on end.

_Someone is coming towards us. I think it might be the queen._

He heard Obi-Wan say through their mental link.

_I think so too._

Qui-Gon agreed as he felt around for the source of the disturbance in the Force. And sure enough there just below them on the main street, a group of people were being escorted by a small armed squad of battle droids.

They were unlike any of the people they'd so far seen in custody. There were several palace security guards (unarmed) surrounding a group of elderly looking men of importance and some young women. Most of the women wore orange and yellow hooded robes, while the one in the middle of them was dressed in elaborate stately robes of black with a black feathered headdress and a starkly white painted face.

With a silent nod between the three of them, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon all leapt down from on high, stunning the droids and their captives.

They were quick to slice through the droids in the front while Una took a sniper's position from their hiding place and swiftly shot the ones at the back.

"Wha-oh!" Jar-Jar Binks cried out in alarm. In all the excitement of the action, he had tried to jump down after the Jedi, only to start dangling off the railing of the pathway.

"Oh shut up! You'll be fine." Una rolled her eyes as she prized the gungan's webbed fingers from the railing.

Despite landing clumsily on the ground below, he was otherwise unscathed.

"Whoa! You guys are Bombad!"

_By the Gods he is annoying._

Una groaned as she straightened up and peered over the edge.

"Everyone okay down there?"

"We're fine." Qui-Gon nodded towards her just as one of the guards, a tall man with dark skin and a stern face, urgently gestured to his men.

"Get their weapons"

_At least someone brought their brains to work today._

Una snorted as she quietly slipped down the stairs that led off the bridge and helped the Jedi usher the large party off the streets and into a small alleyway.

"We're Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor" Qui-Gon said, calm voice laced with urgency.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Master" An elderly man said from his place beside the young queen.

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent we make contact with the republic"

"They've knocked out all our communications" the head of the guards spoke fiercely as he strode up towards them.

"It wouldn't be much use to you even if you could get a working com unit" Una shook her head "They'd have droids monitoring every frequency going on and off the planet day and night"

"In that case we'll need to make the message personal. Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked swiftly and the guard captain nodded, pointing to one of the side alleys.

"In the main hangar. This way"

They were quick to sneak around the sides of the palace, the guards directing them through a side door and into the large building.

They quickly hurried down the small corridors, only stopping when they had to duck and hide from small droid patrol groups. Una was amazed at just how complacent the Trade Federation were in their victory.

If she had just taken over the planet she would have kept the Queen close by her side at or under the heaviest guard always.

_Just how in this galaxy did these lazy-ass Nemoidians ever get this far._

She rolled her eyes to herself as she and the head guard, who had introduced himself to her as Panaka, dashed up to a gap in the main hangar door.

"How's it looking in there?" Panaka asked swiftly.

"Not good. Nearly all the pilots have been rounded up, and their weapons have been collected." Una said stiffly, uncomfortably aware of the fearful anxious faces all turned in her direction.

Panaka quickly peered around the door to see the situation for himself and cursed softly.

"Damn it! There are too many of them!"

"They won't be a problem" Qui-Gon frowned as he turned towards the Queen "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people" the Queen clipped in a tone that was professional and cold, though her eyes betrayed a glimmer of fear in them that only grew as the Jedi master said:

"They will kill you if you stay"

"They wouldn't dare" one of the old politicians puffed up indignantly and Panaka grimaced grimly.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion legal. They can't afford to kill her."

"There is something else behind all this, your Highness. There's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Qui-Gon whispered urgently, and the old politician nodded in earnest.

"Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help"

"Either choice presents great danger…to us all" the Queen quickly turned to a handmaid right beside her, and it seemed to Una almost as if-wait! Was she seeking permission to speak?

_But surely the queen would be able to call the shots without opposition so why-unless…_

"We are brave your highness" the handmaid looked the queen very steadily in the eye, without a hint of hesitation or submission.

Una quickly glanced at Qui-Gon, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards as he caught her eye and gave a small tilt of the head as he said:

"if we are to leave your Highness, it must be now"

"Then I will plead our case to the senate" the  _Queen_  nodded to the Jedi firmly.

"and we better do that fast because I can hear a patrol coming" Una hissed.

"Good luck Governor" the Queen said to the old man as Una and Panaka and a couple of guards quickly ushered them into the hangar, with the Jedi striding in calmly at the front.

"We need to free those pilots" Panaka hissed quietly, pointing at the pilots who all sat in a small group on the floor, surrounded by armed droids.

"I'll deal with them." Obi-Wan swiftly left his master's side to quietly creep along the wall, only just in time.

"Halt" a droid with a yellow capped head stopped in front of them.

"I'm ambassador to the supreme chancellor. I'm taking these people to Coruscant" Qui-Gon spoke calmly but Una saw his hand motion to her behind his back.

Una prepped her gun, stepping in front of the young handmaidens so that her body obscured theirs from the droids view, even as the droid spoke again.

"Where are you taking them?"

"To Coruscant"

"Coruscant ? Uh…that doesn't compute. Uh, wait, uh you're under arres-"

The girls behind Una's back all squeaked in fright and alarm as she fired her blaster.

PEW-PEW-PEW!

The three shots were dead on point as they hit three of the droids behind the yellow capped captain, which was promptly cut in half by Qui-Gon. At the same moment, Obi-Wan leapt out from behind some crates he'd been hiding behind and started slicing through the droids that stood guard around the pilots.

"Get on the ship! Let's go-go-go!" Una grabbed at one of the handmaids and pushed her towards the ramp of a large sleek silver spacecraft. As she did so, several blaster shots came flashing her way, only to miss as Qui-Gon deflected them with his lightsabre.

Quickly she used his cover to aim a few well aimed shots at a group of droids that had rushed in through the hangar doors blasters at the ready. One of them hit the engines of one of the smaller yellow fighter ships, making it explode with a large fiery plume of black smoke. It wasn't the biggest explosion she'd seen, but it was more than enough to wipe out the patrol group off the face of the earth.

With a small grin to herself she quickly hopped onto the ramp of the silver Nubian spacecraft, just as most of the pilots rushed aboard.

_Okay, so that's the queen, the guards, the maids, Jar-Jar and the pilots on board. Now, who are we missing?_

"COME ON YOU TWO! GET ON!" she yelled as she caught sight of the Jedi Master and Padawan still swiping through the last of the droid guards.

At the sound of her yell they were quick to back their way up onto the ramp, Obi-Wan sparing her a scowl as she aimed a shot at a droid that whizzed only an inch away from his ear.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to kill me." he sniped waspishly.

"Once again Junior, if I wanted to kill you I would've done so by now." Una rolled her eyes as they all finally dashed into the ship, which chose at that moment to finally start speeding forwards.

"Una come with me to the cockpit. Obi-Wan get Jar-Jar somewhere he won't cause trouble then meet us there. Now" Qui-Gon barked as he began to jog down the sleek interior of the ship.

There was a pause in which both Bounty Hunter and Padawan glared at one another, before turning their backs on one another without another word.

_Just what is his deal!_

Una groaned in her head as she dashed after Qui-Gon's path, doing her best to ignore the sick feeling creeping up in her stomach as their craft jolted slightly in its ascent from Naboo's atmosphere.

It didn't take them long to reach the cockpit, a small but neatly designed space in which a couple of pilots and Panaka were all standing or sitting at various spaces.

"There's the blockade" the main pilot called out, and Una gulped as she looked out the viewport windows, through which she could see all the Trade Federation control ships twinkling out from between the black stars.

"How in the galaxy are we gonna get out of this?" she wondered aloud, running a hand over her forehead.

"By trusting the force young one" Qui-Gon murmured wincing as the ship juddered suddenly, thanks to the large beams of energy being fired at them from the much larger blockade ships.

"Yeah, I don't think the force is gonna be much help now" she breathed, panic sinking in as another blast hit the ship and a red warning light suddenly started going off.

"What's going on? What happened?" Obi-Wan cried out as he ran through the cockpit door.

"The Shield Generator's been hit!" the main pilot cried out as he flicked on an emergency switch. At once the red alert sirens began blaring and it wasn't long before several small astrodroid were seen sliding over the ships outer hull.

But even with their assistance they were still getting hammered heavily.

"Crap! This is bad" Una hissed stumbling as with another great shudder, the ship was hit, the shot blasting two of the small droids off the damaged spot they'd been working.

"We're losing droids fast" Obi-Wan winced as she bumped backwards into him.

"If we can't get the shield generator fixed we'll be sitting ducks" Panaka narrowed his eyes at the small screen of video feed, just in time to see one more droid get blasted off.

Now there was only one astrodroid left. A little silver, blue and white model with a round domed top.

"The Shields are gone" the pilot sighed, almost in defeat, only to start as suddenly something green flashed on his screen.

"the power's back! That little droid did it!" he exclaimed in joy as the readings on his once red screen suddenly blinked back to normal.

"He bypassed the main powerdrive?" Una breathed a huge sigh of relief as she checked the ships systems over the pilot's shoulders.

"Deflector shields up at maximum" he called out, as he steered the ship over the top of one of the Trade Federation ships and beyond it's strange donut shape.

"And we're out" Una smiled, laughing as the ship increased its speed and sped away out of the larger craft's range. "Thank heavens for that"

"Don't get too happy just yet." The pilot's smile dropped as he once again checked his readings "There's still not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The Hyperdrive is leaking"

"We need to land somewhere to refuel and repair" Qui-Gon folded his arms and turned to his Padawan who had taken a seat at the navigations station towards the back of the cockpit.

"Here Master, Tatooine. Small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation have no presence there." He pointed out a planet that had appeared on his screen.

"How can you be sure?" Panaka scowled sceptically.

"It's controlled by the Hutts" Qui-Gon explained, calmly eyeing the guard captain as he promptly exploded.

"You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters. If they discovered her-"

"It'd be no different than if we landed in a world controlled by the Federation, except that the Hutts aren't looking for her which gives us the advantage."

"That all depends"

All eyes turned to face Una, who had sunk low into a seat opposite Obi-Wan, her face slightly green. God how she hated flying.

"Depends on what?" Qui-Gon asked patiently.

"On how much of a bounty the Trade Federation puts on your precious Queen's head." Una grunted as she leaned forwards to bend her head low over her knees. "You said they need the her to sign the treaty. Well now she's escaped the planet, I wouldn't be surprised if the Trade Federation started sending out other bounty hunters or assassins after us to get her back before we make it to Coruscant. As many of the better bounty hunters in the Outer Rim are in Jabba's pocket, you can guarantee the great slug himself would be very interested in using her to get a foothold in the Federation's bank accounts. And you know how Hutts are, once they get their slimy tails through the door it's hard to shove them out."

"So you agree, it's too dangerous to land there?" Panaka insisted doggedly, only for his face to fall as Una straightened up and shook her head.

"Normally I would've but given the state of the ship and the level of laziness of the Trade Federation has just shown, the Old Man is right. Hiding under the Hutt's noses is the safest option right now. And besides Tatooine has a lot of decent junk dealers, so repairing the damage to our ship shouldn't be too difficult if we have something worth bartering. Even so, we must be careful of what kind of impression we make on the locals."

"You sound familiar with the planet, have you been there before?" Obi-Wan looked interestedly from his seat.

"A couple of times and let's just say it's not a nice place for a picnic. It's hot, dusty, filled with slaves, scumbags and the sand gets  _everywhere_ " she groaned. Now that she was sitting down she could feel the exhaustion creeping up on her.

So much had happened within the span of a few hours, it was amazing she was still awake to snort at Panaka's raised eyebrows.

"Now if you excuse me…I gotta go to the bathroom and puke"

And with that she ran out of the room, cheeks green and bulging.

The four men stared after her, Obi-Wan's face splitting into a smirk of amusement.

"Space sick" he smirked in response to his master's silent question.

"I never knew such a thing still existed" Panaka snorted and the pilot chuckled.

"Oh it does. You'd be surprised how many novice pilots I've seen throw up at their consoles on their first flights."

"But she's not a pilot, is she?" Panaka narrowed his eyes at Qui-Gon who shook his head.

"No she is not. Una's a Bounty Hunter, she was hired by the Trade Federation"

"Bounty Hunter? Hmm…that explains a lot… how did she end up with you two?" Panaka frowned suspiciously.

"The Trade Federation double crossed her and tried to illegally enslave her rather than pay her for the job. In return for our protection she offered to help us secure the Queen and give information on her assignments for the Federation"

"A Bounty Hunter doing pro-bono work for Jedi? Now I've seen it all" Panaka rolled his eyes as the pilot beside him chuckled.

"Well you know how the saying goes, one way or another, a Bounty Hunter always gets his or her due. I'm just surprised she's not turning us in to the Trade Federation for the credits"

"Hear, hear" Obi-Wan muttered quietly under his breath, earning himself a small disapproving glare from his master.

"It is true we have not known Una Crest for very long, but from what I have seen from my observations she is a woman of honour." Qui-Gon said quietly, his voice stern as he addressed the room at large. "and I feel that if we do right by her she could be an indispensable ally in the days to come. We should trust her judgement especially if we might have to deal with other hunters on our tail."

"If you say so." Panaka shrugged as he stood to his feet. "But I'll reserve my judgement for when the queen decides what to do. Speaking of which, she and her handmaids should be settled in by now. I should check on them."

"Of course." Qui-Gon nodded.

Panaka quickly left the cockpit, and the pilot turned back to his controls with a cough.

"I suggest you two and your hunter friend all get settled in as well. It's gonna be a few hours till we reach Tatooine."

"What about you?" Obi-Wan frowned concernedly, but the man waved him off.

"I'll be fine. I'll call on one of the other pilots to relieve me if I'm tired. You might as well get some rest. You'll need it"

"We will. Thank you, friend, may the force be with you" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both gave a small but polite bow to the man before exiting the cockpit.

* * *

Padme heaved a great sigh as she strode around the narrow corridors of the Nubian ship. She was still dressed in her orange and yellow robes, her entire body sweating and shivering underneath, vestiges of the immense stress she'd just experienced barely an hour ago.

She knew she shouldn't be wandering around the ship alone, but she also knew that if she didn't have a moment to herself where she could just splash her face she'd flip out.

She loved the water. The feel of its cool touch always soothed her, calmed her.

She had only walked a few paces down the narrow ship corridor when she came across an open door to her right. Quietly as she dared, she looked inside and stopped short as she caught sight of the woman hunched coughing and retching over a toilet bowl.

She had dark hair, tied back in a practical cornrow ponytail and she was wearing a form fitting jumpsuit under a dark red jacket. She certainly didn't look like a Naboo pilot, and she was not one of the Queen's handmaidens, her muscular toned arms alone were proof enough.

And yet for all her strength, here she was, throwing up over a toilet?

"Sorry" the woman mumbled as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror like wall of the small restroom. "couldn't close the door in time"

"No-no, it's alright. I was just passing by." Padme gulped as she felt her face be scanned by a pair of catlike amber eyes. "Are you alright? Do you need me to get help or-"

She was cut off by the woman shaking her head.

"No need. I'm almost done here anyway. Got nothing more to throw up now" the woman added softly to herself with a snort, only to wince as she stumbled clumsily to her feet.

Padme's expression softened with pity as she caught sight of the slightly shaking fingers and the paleness of the skin.

"Why don't we get you some water. You look like you could use a drink" she reached down and gently as she could, helped pull the woman up to stand.

"Your highness, if I'm going to get a drink, I think it's gonna have to be something stronger than water" the woman's smirk widened considerably as Padme's cheeks flushed scarlet.

"What the-how did you-?" Padme spluttered.

"A slave may seek approval for their actions, but a real master would call the shots without hesitation." Una spoke dully, quirking a brow at the young queen who swelled up indignantly.

"Sabe is not my slave. Nor would she ever-"

"Wow you core-worlders really are uptight. It's just an expression" Una rolled her eyes as she prized herself from the younger girl and steadied herself on her feet. "If your girls are going to cover for you they've got to play their parts better. No real Queen would ever look to their handmaids for permission to go ahead with a plan, at least not in public"

"You seem to know a lot about monarchs" Padme frowned, cheeks still slightly pink.

"Not really, I just know a lot about people in general. Now your highness, are we going to get that drink or what?"

"You haven't even told me your name" Padme scowled, her cheeks still a flustered shade of pink.

"It's Una. Una Crest" Una held out a gloved hand and Padme took it, hesitantly, marvelling at how much larger and stronger the other woman's hands were in comparison to her own.

"Padme. Padme Naberrie"

"Well Padme, let's go see where we can get us some drinks" Una smiled. Padme was a small timid looking girl, but she could see the fire behind those warm brown eyes.

_That's good._

Una thought grimly as she let the girl steer her out of the bathroom.

_If I'm right and things get ugly, she'll need all the spunk she can get._

* * *

The Nemoidians in the councilroom all shivered as the hologram of a dark robed figure stared them down from where it hovered at the head of the table.

"-And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?"

The Grand Viceroy of the Trade Federation, gulped nervously.

"She has, disappeared My Lord. One Naboo Cruiser got past the blockade"

The Viceroy bowed his head in terror as the dark hooded hologram suddenly sucked in a sharp breath.

"I want that treaty signed" the figure snapped.

"My Lord, it's impossible to locate the ship it's out of our range." The Viceroy pleaded only to quake even more in his slimy boots as the dark lord sneered.

"Not for the Sith"

There was a gasp from the Viceroy and his deputy as they drew back from the hologram, where another figure had appeared.

He was tall and garbed in dark hooded robes like the dark lord seated next to him. But unlike the seated man, his face was clear for all to see.

Crimson red with jet black jagged tattoos and piercing yellow eyes. He was a menacing figure to behold, not simply because of his demonic appearance, but more so because of the calm, cold calculated stare he fixed the two nemoidians. A snake calculating which mouse to pounce at first even as the dark lord hissed:

"This is my apprentice Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship"


	4. The Sands of Time

"Hello there"

The tiny little girl on the small grey cot looked up, amber eyes widening with fear as she beheld the tall rust skinned Deveronian that was poking his head through the doorway.

Despite his overall demonic appearance (that was common amongst the males of his species) his eyes were gentle and his smile was friendly. Still the girl wasn't too sure.

She'd seen many people give her friendly smiles before, only for them to literally kick her a few seconds later for their own amusement.

Almost as if guessing her thoughts, the Deveronian sighed.

"Still afraid of me huh? it's the horns isn't it, they always scare people" he smirked and was pleased to see the girl's body relax ever so slightly as she saw he wasn't angry.

"May I come in? Don't worry, it's just Bantha milk" he added holding up a small lidded cup she had been eyeing in his hands suspiciously.

After a few long seconds of deliberation, the girl nodded, lips pursed.

She did not trust this man, but so far he had done nothing to really harm her, aside from painlessly knocking her out before bringing her to his ship. After that a mustard-skinned Twi'lek, with some faint light orange tattooed Leku, had gently tended to her as she had woken up.

The girl had liked the Twi'lek. She had seen many Twi'lek's in the halls of the pleasure houses she'd been forced to scrub. Most of them were slaves like her, and treated her kindly, or at least, as kindly as they could, given the weight of their own situations.

But if the Twi'lek was friends with this man then perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"An extremely well-put-together little droid, Your Highness. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

Una watched, smirking as the tiny silver and blue astromech droid whirred to a stop beside Captain Panaka.

"It is to be commended." The very fake Queen smiled as she sat in the small throne room at the rear of the ship. "What is its number?"

There were a couple of beeps and whirrs from the tiny machine as it turned to show off its identification to Panaka.

"Artoo-Deetoo, your Highness"

"Thank you Artoo-Deetoo." The fake queen smiled and nodded to her left where Una noticed the real queen standing, still dressed in her handmaid's clothes. "Padme, clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude"

Una had to admit, Padme was good at playing the submissive servant, however the determination and strength in her eyes as she looked down on the whistling droid, were a dead giveaway to those that bothered to looking hard enough.

_And if it's noticeable to me then these two certainly must know what she's up to._

Una glanced towards the two Jedi beside her. They were calm and quiet throughout the whole proceedings even as Panaka turned to face them when his fake queen demanded news.

"Your Highness, with your permission we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon stepped forwards not even batting an eye when Panaka scowled at him.

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this"

"You must trust my judgement, your Highness."

The fake queen paused in thought, but Una thought she saw the slightest waver in her countenance as she spared Padme a quick glance before turning to face-

"Una Crest, what have you to say on the matter?"

Una blinked. She had only come as an accessory to the Jedi's report, she had not expected any of the spotlight to fall on her for judgement. She didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified that her opinion was being considered at all. Great at her job though she was, she was still just a hunter and not a Jedi or royal. It was not her place to dabble in such matters.

_Get a grip Una, they're just people like everyone else. If they don't like what you have to say they can go jump._

She sucked in a deep breath.

"While it pains me to say this, and by god, I really cannot believe I am ever saying it," she grunted rolling her eyes to herself "I agree with the Jedi. We need a place to lie low, but also a place to repair and refuel. Tattooine is one of the few places in the outer rim we'll be able to do that without hopefully attracting too much attention. If anyone does notice our ship it will most likely be assumed that it was stolen or it's a rich black market fat-cat's pleasure ship, which I suggest should be our excuse if anyone should come knocking on our front door."

"A what?" Panaka's nostrils widened, positively incensed by the thought as the handmaids, Padme included, all stifled a small giggle. Even Obi-Wan had to swallow down a small smirk of amusement.

"You all laugh now, but I am dead serious" Una raised her eyebrows coolly at all of them. "Apart from the damage it's taken, this ship is so shiny and brand new that it still stinks of rich people. No one is going to believe we're just simple folk wanting a quick fix before jumping planet. We may be on a planet where people don't know us or what is going on, but we still need to keep a low profile."

"Indeed, which is why I suggest we land on the outskirts, try to keep away from as many prying eyes as possible while I or my padawan go into town and look for the parts we need to repair the ship." Qui-Gon nodded to the fake queen, who pursed her lips.

"Alright, but won't people be wondering why there's a shiny polished ship stranded in the middle of the desert"

"She's got a point" Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Perhaps Your Highness. But it is a risk we must take." Qui-Gon assured her, glancing at Una who explained:

"If we land in one of the spaceport docks there is a chance our ship might be logged into a system and if it's logged into a system we can get tracked if someone tries to come looking for us. I mean, I don't feel comfortable stranding ourselves in the desert, but we can just say we had no choice and ran out of juice to make it."

The fake queen nodded gravely as considered her one and only option. It wasn't a very reassuring plan but it was all they could come up within a short space of time. She looked up at her true queen who was still standing dutifully by Artoo-Deetoo.

Upon catching her eye, she gave her a small nod, indicating her resolve.

The fake Queen sighed softly to herself as she turned back to her captain, the two Jedi and the strange bounty hunter and said:

"Very well. We shall do as you have suggested Master Jedi."

"Thank you, your highness." The Jedi bowed, ignoring Panaka who was looking grim and unsure still.

"I still don't think if this is a good idea." He muttered darkly to himself before bowing as well "I'll go inform the pilots of our plan"

"Well, at least that's sorted out. Your Highness, ladies" Una bobbed her head respectfully to the fake queen, sparing Padme a small knowing smirk as she passed her by on the way out the door behind the two Jedi, who were already discussing plans for landing.

"You should go into the town master to get the parts. I'll stay here and help the crew repair whatever I can" Obi-Wan was quick to suggest.

"Good Idea. Besides you're better with engineering than I am. It'll help the work go faster. Perhaps you too should stay behind Una." Qui-Gon added glancing back at the bounty hunter as she jogged to catch up. "This ship will need all the security it can get"

"With all due respect Old Man but I don't follow your orders. Besides if there's anyone who should go into town to get the parts it should be me. Bounty Hunters are always dropping in and out of scrap heaps like this for spare parts, my presence wouldn't be too suspicious"

Qui-Gon frowned stroking his beard. It wasn't that he didn't trust the young woman. On the contrary she had proven a most useful ally, and her current idea made sense to him. But he had the sneaking suspicion that she was often, a magnet for trouble, even if she didn't actively seek it out. Her incident with the Trade Federation was living proof of that. The last thing he needed was her getting herself into more trouble that could come and hunt the rest of them down. But they didn't really have a choice…

"Alright. How about this. You and I both go into town with Jar-Jar but we move about separately to cover more ground. Then once the day is done we meet at a specified rendezvous point and return to the ship. Agreed?" He suggested.

Una thought for a moment. She still thought her plan was better, but he would cover more ground and be faster in the long term, and they were desperately running short on time.

"Alright. We do it your way but don't think for one second, I'll be babysitting your Gungan friend. You brought him along, so you can look after him. I'll work the backstreet dealers on my own and see what I can find."

"I suppose that is fair" Qui-Gon conceded, despite his Padawan's scowl.

"But Master-"

"And while you work the back streets you can keep in contact with Obi-Wan while he repairs the ship with the engineers. That way you can get any other spare parts they might need"

"Works for me" Una turned to snort smugly at Obi-Wan "What's the matter, Junior? This the first time you've exchanged digits with a woman?"

"No though it might be the last" Obi-Wan sighed as he did his best to reign in his exasperation with the infuriating female that stalked her way past him.

"It would appear as if she's warming up to you" Qui-Gon smirked as she turned a corner.

"If by warming up you mean she's becoming even more insufferable" Obi-Wan muttered and his mentor chuckled.

"Now, now my padawan what did I say earlier?"

"Patience is key to understanding. But master you can't expect her to follow through on this?"

"And why not? She's followed through on everything else so far." His master raised his eyebrows down at him. "She could've easily betrayed us at the palace and delivered us to the Viceroy where she could've used us to barter a new price for her services. But she didn't. She stayed true to her word, even though our offer was less than what she feels she deserves. Besides she might offer some different intel than what we can find for ourselves, like she said, a bounty hunter isn't an anomaly in this type of spaceport."

There was a silence as Obi-Wan folded his arms into his robe sleeves, unable to find any room for argument. His master was right of course but he still didn't like it.

"…I should check on the mechanics down in the hold. See if I can get started on repairs" he muttered, quickly bobbing his head respectfully before making his way down the corridor, following Una's footsteps.

"That would be best yes" Qui-Gon's smirk fell slightly as he felt something shift in the air around him. It was small and barely perceptible to most normal people but thanks to years of training he felt it acutely like a tiny invisible mosquito bite.

He frowned as he searched through the force for the source of the shift. He wasn't that surprised to find it was coming from the direction Una had wandered off to.

He couldn't see what she was doing, but he could feel her thoughts, shifting around uncomfortably. She seemed to be analysing detail after detail of her current predicament.

One thought that seemed to prevail above all the rest was the idea of what to do if somehow the Trade Federation, or one of their paid goons, found them. He could sense her quickly formulating several plans, some that would save only her own skin and leave them to face the wolves, but the ones that she mulled over the most involved her getting all of them off the planet safely with the ship intact.

He had to admit he was impressed by how well she methodically organized and catalogued the information, keeping it separated from her fear, which she seemed to have put away into a corner of her mind so she could focus.

That was until he felt her jolt of recognition jar everything else.

He quickly pulled out of her thoughts, collecting himself swiftly so as to not attract suspicion as he quietly slid past a couple of the Queen's young handmaids who were talking in hushed tones on their way to prepare their mistress for the day.

This was turning out to be a more interesting mission than he first thought.

Una was already well and truly off the ship by the time Qui-Gon had gotten dressed and had picked up Jar-Jar from the hold.

She wasn't sure whether she wanted to hang around the strange old man or his snarky protégé now. That strange sensation of Qui-Gon seeming to poke into her thoughts was eerie as it stood. She'd heard from Slyde that Jedi or "force users" as he'd called them, were capable of reading and manipulating minds.

But what freaked her out wasn't the fact he'd been able to get inside her head. It was the fact that she'd been able to feel him do that and that she knew, without a doubt that it was him doing the poking around.

She'd always been a perceptive person. Slyde and her old crew had often commented on how unnervingly spot on her intuition was at times. Sometimes it even freaked herself out just how accurately she could predict a situation before it even happened.

She wiped her brow of sweat as she stood under the shade of the silver spaceship, her mind racing as she was brought back to a faint memory from barely two years ago.

She'd been in a cantina with Slyde, keeping an eye out for an informant who was supposed to help them find their bounty. They'd been relaxing over a couple of drinks, joking on who would win the Cantina's local Death-pool. She couldn't remember exactly what she'd said, but two days later she and Slyde came back to the same Cantina to celebrate a job well done, when the barkeep told them that everything she had said would happen, had happened, exactly as she said it would.

At the time she'd chalked it up to being coincidence and a fluke of fate. But now she wasn't so sure…

She looked up at the twin suns above her, relieved that she had decided to remove one of the extra thermal layers she wore underneath her bodysuit. Just her luck she was stuck on this godforsaken dust ball.

She looked up as Qui-Gon walked down the Naboo cruiser ramp. He'd switched his brown hooded robes for a rough worn out looking poncho to cover his white Jedi tunic. Close behind him trailed the small blue and silver droid Artoo-Deetoo and the clumsy form of Jar-Jar, who looked if possible even more nervous than normal. But then again, he was rather out of his element in the middle of this vast ocean of sand.

"I'll walk with you to the edges of the outskirts and then I'll split. It won't look good for me if I'm seen with you guys. The last thing I need is for the locals to think I'm a softie" She nodded at the Jedi who nodded back in understanding.

While her words seemed rather rude at first, he could see the logic in them. While half her job was secured by her physical capabilities, the other half relied heavily on image. As a human woman, she wasn't nearly as visually threatening as some of her other contemporaries in the field. If anything, if Qui-Gon had only passed her in the street when she wasn't putting on a front he might've thought her just another face in the crowd.

"Why did you do it?" she asked as they began to walk away from the ship. "prod into the back of my head?"

"How do you know it was I prodding your mind?" Qui-Gon muttered holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun on the pale sands about them.

"I don't know" Una admitted through gritted teeth "I just know it felt like you"

"I was curious about the way you think," Qui-Gon said softly. "Balancing emotion and logic isn't an easy thing for most and yet you manage to do so with ease. Even Obi-Wan has trouble finding the balance sometimes and he's been trained in the Jedi Order all his life"

"Yeah well, you can't afford to let emotions rule you when you're on the job" Una snorted "Especially when lives are at stake. If I were to let my anger at the scum get in the way of a job I'd have the largest bounty on my own head by now"

There was a small pause, only punctured by Jar-Jar's complaints and groans.

"Dis sun doin' murder to misa skin"

"Wait!" a voice shouted, and the small group turned to watch as Captain Panaka strode up towards them from the ship, accompanied by the petite dainty form of Padme.

She was wearing a plain blue tunic and pants with brown boots and a brown vest. Her hair was braided back from her face letting her pale unblemished features shine in the hot sun.

She squinted around at them all in the bright sunlight as she and Panaka finally caught up with them.

"Wait. Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you"

"Does she now?" Una smirked at Padme who glanced down at the ground, ears slightly pink (though not because of the suns' heat).

Qui-Gon, however, wasn't so amused.

"No more commands from her highness today Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant"

"The Queen wishes it. She's curious about the planet" Panaka insisted and as he said it Padme looked up with a bright determined spark in her blue eyes.

"I still don't think this is a good idea" Qui-Gon sighed darkly into his beard as he beckoned to the younger girl to join them reluctantly "Stay close to Una or me"

Padme nodded obediently, relieved that she'd overcome that first hurdle.

"Don't worry Captain. We'll bring her back in one piece" Una assured a rather nervous looking Panaka, who nodded once in thanks before turning on his heel and striding back fast the way he came.

Once he was out of earshot, Padme was quick to blurt out.

"So how far is it to the settlement?"

"A couple of miles according to the scans" Qui-Gon pointed over the nearby dunes. "But I warn you, it probably won't be a pleasant sight"

"Yeah and speaking of pleasant," Una jerked her head to the ground and Qui-Gon paused mid-step.

She pointed to the ground just in front of where he would have stepped where a long line of humanoid footprints was embedded deep in the sand.

"A well-trodden path. Perhaps the locals use it on trips into the desert" Qui-Gon frowned as they paused to examine it.

"If by locals you mean the Sand People then yeah. They use it." Una muttered darkly.

"Sand people?" Padme looked up at her curiously.

"Indigenous tribes of Tatooine. Very secretive, very violent." Una explained, her face grim "I've only seen them from a distance when I last came here years ago, but from what I've heard at the spaceports they aren't very friendly. They hunt the desert in guerrilla groups, mainly at twilight or night, killing off any poor soul that happens to be stranded there."

"by killen' yousa mean uh…" Jar-Jar gulped, slowly sliced a line across his throat with his finger and for once Una agreed with him.

"You can say that again. And considering the depth of these indentations, there must be a lot of them nearby."

"A lot? But there's only one set of tracks?" Padme leaned over to look at the marks again.

"They travel in single file," Una explained as she stepped over the tracks, careful not to disturb them.

"That makes sense" Qui-Gon murmured stroking his beard as he and the others cautiously followed her lead "It would hide their numbers and make it easier to ambush someone. It might also make it easier to trace their footsteps if they have to backtrack through the desert."

"Do you think they'll try to attack the ship?" Padme bit her lip worriedly.

"No, we're too big a target" Una shook her head "they prefer to prey on small groups, like us. Which is why if we're going to make our way back to the ship we should do so during the day and not at night."

"Agreed" the corners of Qui-Gon's lips twitched upwards as he glanced sidelong at the young woman beside him "You seem to know a lot about tracking. I can see why people as wealthy as the Trade Federation hired you."

"What? Did you think I got the job just because of my pretty face or something?" Una snorted with a smirk.

"You worked for the Trade Federation?" Padme stopped dead in her tracks, face livid.

"Now's not the time to get your knickers in a twist kid" Una rolled her eyes as she turned back to look amusedly at the disguised queen "I ain't the enemy. I didn't work for them for kicks. I did it because just like every goddamn person in this galaxy, I needed the creds. And as hard as it might be to believe, I am sorry about what happened to your planet. I don't like getting mixed up in politics and had I known that those damn Nemoidian's end game was invading your home I might've refused. But I didn't and here we are. Now let's keep moving before we all die of heatstroke."

They continued to keep moving, and after a moment of quiet deliberation Padme followed, her eyes narrowed on Una's taller back. Whatever respect or faint admiration for this enigmatic and roguish older female had diminished with that one sentence from the old Jedi, who glanced at Una apologetically.

She just shrugged and continued her way over the dunes, ignoring the blue orbs glaring holes into her back as she walked in the lead. As she strode she kept her eyes peeled for danger while one hand hovered constantly over her side where a blaster was kept at the ready in its holster.

She should've expected this response. Once people other than the Jedi knew of her affiliation with the Trade Federation there'd be suspicious mutterings and lots of cautious side-eyes flung at her direction. And besides, Padme was young and idealistic. At age fourteen she still saw much of the world through black and white, whereas Una saw everything in varying shades of grey with very blurred if small boundaries in-between to separate the tones.

_I need a drink. Preferably on my own in a corner somewhere where I can just think without magic Jedi prodding my brain._

She sighed as she and the group finally crossed over the crest of another small dune and saw the wall of sandy pale buildings rising from the ground less than half a mile away.

Once they were halfway there, Una looked back at Qui-Gon.

"I'll split here and search the alleyways. You stay on the main thoroughfare and search the main shops. We'll meet back here next to that beacon" She pointed to the small beacon just resting at the edge next to the outermost building closest to them.

"Good idea. And remember to keep in contact with Obi-Wan and the ship and keep me updated as well" Qui-Gon reminded her but already she was walking away, waving her hand dismissively.

"Yeah-yeah old man I got it"

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Padme whispered softly to the Jedi, her eyes darting around the dirty, rough buildings they approached.

"She hasn't given us any reason not to" Qui-Gon's eyebrows rose calmly. "If anything, she has just as much reason to hate the Trade Federation as you do"

"What why?" Padme frowned puzzled.

"They tried to illegally enslave her and kill her, instead of honouring their agreement. That's all I can really say on the matter." Qui-Gon explained, his voice gentle but firm as he ended the discussion. After all, it was not his story to tell.

Padme, seeing he wasn't going to budge instead decided to ask:

"What are the other inhabitants of this planet?"

"Moisture farmers, for the most part. Some indigenous tribes and scavengers, like Una, said. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those that don't wish to be found"

"like us" Padme murmured as she looked around the spaceport with intrigue, Artoo-Deetoo whistling and whirring excitedly behind her.

Jar-Jar, however, was not impressed at all.

"Dissen berry, berry bad. OH! Icky icky goo!" he cried out as his large webbed foot landed in some animal dung that was hot, gooey and smelly.

Despite his attempts at composure, Qui-Gon rolled his eyes a little. He was starting to see why Una hated the clumsy Gungan with a vengeance.

"We'll try one of the smaller dealers first" he suggested as he led the way towards a small shop in the corner of the large marketplace they'd wandered into.

A small shop from which he felt a great pull from the Force. And Qui-Gon Jinn always trusted the will of the Force.

* * *

It didn't take long for Una to get into the heart of the small scrappy city. She got in from the outskirts through the slaves' quarters, keeping her head down as she slid and slunk through back alleys and side streets.

The natives didn't pay much attention to her. Bounty Hunters were commonplace all over Mos Espa, and if the slaves paid her any attention, they kept it to themselves. It wouldn't do them or their masters any good to pick a fight with a highly trained killer.

She was quick to find a small but very popular cantina, recommended to her by the few shopkeepers she'd spoken to for directions.

She stepped in, ignoring the lecherous eyes roaming over her shapely form as she strode up to the bar and ordered a Bellorian Ale.

She had just paid the barkeep for his service and taken a spot next to a hooded figure at the end of the bar corner when she felt hot breath down the back of her neck.

"Now what's a gorgeous dame like you doin' in a dive like this?"

She turned around, face blank as she eyed her admirer. He was a large and bulky cyborg-human, more muscles and wires than brains.

"I don't know. What's a dumb thug like you doin' at a dive like this?" she snorted as she took a swig of her ale.

"You got a mouth on you. I like that. But I'd like it better if you used it on something other than sucking that bottle"

"I bet you would. But I'm not interested. Now run along and go play with your little friends in the alleyway" she shooed him off, turning back to the bar, only to be stopped by a rough hand on her hip.

"I'd much rather play with you"

"And I'd much rather kiss an angry rancor bull. But hey we can't always get what we want, so get lost" she growled as she felt his hands start to trail over her behind and something hard press into her hip.

"Come on Doll, you don't have to act tough with me-"

"The woman said no" a smooth polished accent cut across the thugs.

_You've got to be kidding me_

It took all Una had in her not to groan out loud as she caught sight of the blue eyes and auburn braid peeking out from beneath the brown hood of the figure that sat on the barstool next to her.

"You say something you little punk?" the thuggish cyborg snarled rounding on him.

"He said nothing" Una glowered at the hooded figure warningly before he could even open his mouth. "except that which was already said. Now beat it. I'm not interested"

"Yeah right, sure you aren't dollface, sure" the thug turned to press himself up even further onto her.

Through the corner of her eye, Una could see the hooded figure, raise a hand to a belt under the brown robes, but her focus was distracted by the clattering of her ale spilling onto the table top as the man made a grab at her arm.

There was a cry of shock and pain, and the snap of bone and many people quickly wheeled around to hear the source of the noise. Even the Cantina band paused to watch the cyborg stumble away from the young woman, clutching at his human arm which was twisted in a very unnatural direction.

"Bastard spilt my drink" Una shrugged nonchalantly, though her eyes were burning furnaces of fury that made everyone who saw them quickly turn back to their own business very quickly indeed.

Once the music started playing she glared down at the whimpering man, lip curling.

"Beat it. Before I break your skull"

"Y-y-you bitch-" the thug spluttered looking between her and the figure beside her who raised a placating hand.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave." he flicked his wrist.

"I…I will leave" the thug spluttered, his eyes oddly misty even as he scrambled out of the bar, clutching his mangled arm to his chest.

"Was it really necessary to break his arm?" Obi-Wan Kenobi rolled his eyes as he lowered his brown hood from his face.

"If you hadn't tried to be chivalrous I might not have needed to break anything but his ego" Una growled as she turned back to order a new drink from the barkeep.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to help you" Obi-Wan snorted sardonically as he sipped a small glass of water.

"I don't need your help" Una muttered darkly under her breath.

"Yeah right" Obi-Wan smirked as he saw her cheeks turn red.

"Why are you even here? I thought your old man asked you to stay on the ship?"

"I figured it would be safer travelling in numbers" Obi-Wan mumbled, not meeting her eye.

"Bullshit! You just don't trust me" she took a swig of her ale.

"You're right I don't." he snapped waspishly. "And for good reason"

"Oh really what reason is that?" she took another swig "Because I have done everything, and I mean everything asked of me so far. I helped you two get the asset out, I've not betrayed you to our enemies and I'm doing what I can to help get our bloody ship repaired"

"Because drinking really fixes a ship right away" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"No, but it does help fix my mood" she drained the last of her bottle and passed it over the top of the counter to the barkeep who gruffly disposed of it.

"Now are you going to sit there and criticise me or are you finally going to make yourself useful  _junior_?" she glared sidelong at him and was derisively amused to see him return the expression with interest as he downed the last of his drink.

They were quick to leave the Cantina, or rather Una was quick and Obi-Wan sauntered after her.

Once they were outside she silently led them to a nearby knickknacks stall in an alleyway just around the corner.

"Don't you have a ship to repair?" she muttered as she watched the Jedi scan the table beside her.

"the mechanics and I examined the ship, and while there are some things we can cover easily we still need some standard pieces to replace before we can even think about replacing that hyperdrive," Obi-Wan grumbled as he examined a few pieces of wiring on a small circuit board.

"Alright." Una sighed heavily rolling her eyes to face him. "If it's small and standard we need then I guess we can get that done in an hour. Most places here should have enough for you and the boys to keep busy with. One hour. And then you get your ass back to the ship. Are we clear?"

"You have my word" Obi-Wan promised her, though he seemed reluctant to do so.

He put back the piece of wiring back on the stall table, much to the disgruntlement of the stall keeper, an alien with a bug like face and six arm like appendages with three-fingered hands and two short legs.

"[Stupid pretty boy. Speaks fancy but no manners. Tossing my fine merchandise like junk, sleemo]" he muttered in a guttural rough tongue, which Una responded to swiftly and with a small smirk as she leaned over to examine a sniper's scope.

"[Yeah well, what else can you expect from a softly handed off-worlder, huh?]"

The alien behind the stall looked surprised at her for a second before chortling softly.

"[Now what's this? A human speaking Huttese?! Nal-Huttan dialect to boot]"

"[Grew up on that garbage tip. Still can't get the smell out completely]" Una snorted as she compared the scope to the blaster she held. "[You look like a smart guy. You know where a girl can get a decent rifle for a decent price around here?]"

The alien quickly looked around the three of them, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially.

"[There is a trandoshan who trades in the alley behind the large Cantina on the edge of the slave's quarters. Calls himself Scud. Blasters, military grade firearms, he's got everything a hunter like you could want. But you didn't hear it from me.]"

"[Of course. Thank you, my multi-armed friend. You have been most helpful]" Una smiled as she straightened up and grabbed Obi-Wan by his robe sleeve "Come on Junior. Let's get you your parts"

The going was swift, and Obi-Wan had to admit it was faster with Una leading the way through the back alleys. Though she admitted didn't know the derelict city, she was quick to find the right seedy stores and stalls, and talk price with their less than savoury owners, sometimes at the point of a blaster. While Obi-Wan didn't like this rather violent means of haggling, it proved to be very effective, and surprisingly did not attract as much attention as he thought it would.

_It would seem this backwater is used to hosting rather violent people._

He mused, his disgust quickly turning into interest as he took the chance to observe people under the hood of his cloak. Una had bidden him to wear his robes to cover his appearance, muttering something about him looking 'too posh' to be seen in such a locale.

"I don't know what your master was thinking when he decided to change into that poncho," she said as they finally exited a small hole in the wall with a few new and working power couplings shoved into a small pouch.

"Your robes are actually perfect for the desert as they are. And you don't stand out as much when you keep the hood up if anything it makes you look more like a local"

"My master was trying not to be recognized as a Jedi Knight" Obi-Wan murmured quietly so that only she could hear and she rolled her eyes.

"He needn't have bothered. Not many Jedi come this far into the Outer Rim. I doubt anybody here even knows what a Jedi is supposed to look like. Besides if you keep your robes together no one can see your real clothes."

"I suppose that's true" Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, for she was right. No one had paid him the slightest attention while he had kept his robes tight around him with the hood up. If anything people practically ignored him as he followed Una back to the edge of the town where she had entered only three hours ago with his Master.

"Alright junior, this is where we split."

"You're not coming back to the ship?" Obi-Wan frowned and she shook her head.

"No, I promised to meet with the Old Man back here when he was done on his rounds in the main square. Besides, you and the boys need to get a start on fixing that ship."

"What if you don't make it back before sundown?" Obi-Wan frowned as she dumped all their shopping that was in their large satchel, into his arms.

"I'll figure something out. Why? Is the Jedi apprentice worried about little old me? How sweet."

"Not in the slightest. You can obviously take care of yourself quite well." Obi-Wan bristled uncomfortably as she punched his shoulder.

"Aww, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Now come on, at this rate, you won't reach the ship till it's past your bedtime"

"You do know I am five years older than you." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes back at her.

"I know. It's just fun watching you squirm. Now be a good boy and run along back to the ship, before the sand people get you. I'm seriously not kidding about that last one" she added, her voice dropping back to its normal serious tones "You don't want to cross them, especially at night on your own. You really will be chopped up and served to the dogs if you don't make it back to the ship before the suns start setting"

"This truly is quite an incredible dustball of a planet" Obi-Wan muttered dryly as he looked over the desolate landscape with a mixture of awe and disgust.

"You talk smack now, but who knows, maybe you'll spend your last dying days on this dustball" Una slapped his behind "Now get a move on, and when you reach the ship, give us a call to let us know you're okay"

"Now you're the one sounding worried" Obi-Wan smirked only to quickly start walking away into the desert as she shot him a very deadly glare.

"That's right junior, start walking. Start walking and don't look back!"

He didn't.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn watched quietly as his apprentice quickly dashed out into the desert, the young bounty hunter chuckling as he left her earshot.

He should've supposed Obi-Wan wouldn't be so quick to trust her, but even so, Qui-Gon was disappointed he had left the ship, even if it was briefly.

"Stay right here and take a rest." He urged Padme and Jar Jar into the shade of a building, Artoo bumbling behind him on his wheels, glinting in the harsh sunlight.

He coughed as he approached Una, who didn't look at all surprised to see him.

"He needed more parts to repair the ship. Don't worry, I've just sent him back. With all we managed to find, he should be kept busy for a long time."

"That may be, but he still disobeyed orders." Qui-Gon clipped calmly but she could hear the heavy disappointment in his tones as he reached into his utility belt to grab his communicator.

"Don't call him now." Una pulled his communicator down "He'll need his wits about him while he's out there. If he's careful and quick, he'll reach the ship within the hour and call us. You can lecture him once he gets there."

"For one so young, you sure are forceful in your ways." Qui-Gon sighed irritably. It was one thing to call the shots, but he too was getting a little tired of her bossy nature, especially when he had to deal with it in this heat.

"Yeah well, I don't get criminals in carbonite by asking them politely now do I?" she scowled, almost as if guessing his thoughts, though not caring for them in the slightest as she asked quietly:

"So, did you find the hyperdrive?"

"We've found one in a junk shop nearby. But we've yet to look at a couple of other shops to see if they have one before we start haggling. And You?"

"No hyperdrives on the back alleys." She sighed "most of them are all too busy selling merchandise and booze for the Boonta Eve holiday. Those that are selling parts are selling the small stuff, so the big cartels don't raid and squash them"

"I see" Qui-Gon looked back towards the spot the disguised queen and the Gungan were resting in the shade.

"You should get back to them and start the search again soon" Una murmured eyeing their surroundings warily "without any blaster on her that poor girl's gonna be eaten for breakfast."

And even as she said this she spotted several seedy looking men leering towards the teenage queen's spot with greedy, licentious eyes.

Qui-Gon followed her gaze and nodded grimly.

"Agreed. But where will you go?"

"I will go refuel and rearm myself. These Naboo blasters are nice looking and all but not that powerful. There's a shop close to the slave's quarters that sells weapons. Hopefully, I can find what I need, and maybe scope out some more possible shops for you to look through"

"Very well then. We'll call you if any complications arise. May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon gave her a bob of the head as she nodded back and began walking down the main road.

As she made her way through the market she allowed herself a small smile. This was the first time since her escape from Naboo that she had truly been alone, and she was really enjoying her isolation.

"Now Scud, just where are you hiding-oh! Hey!" she scowled as someone small bumped into her, only to fall backwards onto the sand.

"S-sorry!" the young boy spluttered apologetically. He was a small boy, thin, barely nine or ten years old, with a mop of straw-coloured hair and shrewd blue eyes that were now widened in slight fear, a fear that only heightened as he noticed the blasters she'd strapped to her thigh holsters.

Noticing his gaze on her blasters, she sighed and reached down to pull him back up to his feet.

"Come on boy, up you get. Use your feet."

"yes mam" he looked down at his feet, ashamedly.

"Mam? Just how old do you think I am kid? Wait don't answer that" she quickly shook out her head as he raised his head to look at her.

"You aren't mad?" he blinked up at her hopefully and she shook her head.

"Have you committed a crime?" she smirked as the boy shook his head vigorously. "then you don't have to worry. I won't be freezing you in carbonite any time soon"

The boy cracked a small grin at that.

"What's your name kid?" she asked him gently and the boy mumbled.

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you Anakin, I'm Una. Next time just look where you're going okay" she reached out and ruffled his head of blonde hair "Now run along, your parents must be worried sick."

The boy, Anakin nodded and quickly dashed away, though not before chancing her a glance back as he reached the end of the street.

For some reason he could not shake, he had a funny feeling this wouldn't be the first time he met the strange bounty hunter.

Little did he know just how right that feeling was.


End file.
